


Heaven Help Them

by melanie1982



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Gender-swap, Goddesses, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Other, Silly, childbirthscene, malechildbirth, pleasebegentlefirstDestielfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie1982/pseuds/melanie1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have never attempted a Supernatural fic before. This may fail horribly.</p><p>I don't like the show, but I LOVE the Destiel chemistry. It's the most blatant ship since Mulder/Scully or Xena/Gabrielle. *Subtext*? Nah. It's in your face. </p><p>This story adapts a concept I saw many moons ago in a fantastic fan fic about Aphrodite interfering with Xena and Gabrielle, resulting in a pregnancy - so apologies for it not being totally original. In *my* fic, two goddesses intervene in Destiel affairs, and things get weird.. resulting in a pregnancy.</p><p>Total disregard for SPN canon; as I said, I'm not a fan of the show.</p><p>male pregnancy<br/>gender-swapping (temporary)<br/>goddesses<br/>m/m love</p><p>If any of that offends, please skip this one.</p><p>Fiction (obviously)<br/>I make no money from this story<br/>I don't know these 'people' in real life, in character or out of character</p><p>Also: For those who have something to say but don't want to log in to do so or don't want to post it publicly, I've updated my contact info in my profile. (No death threats, please, ha ha)</p><p>Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Oshun hovered on the edge of the invisible border between the heavens. Each pantheon had its own space, with most clans of deities preferring to imagine they were the only ones (and don't get me STARTED on those 'One-God' entities!) ; however, some were more open-minded than that. Deities of love tended to be more sociable with one another, as opposed to, say, war deities. Imagine that.

Oshun had a date to hang out with Cliodhna. Together, the two friends had been engaging in a people-watching world tour, spying potential couples and giving them a divine nudge towards happily ever after. Normally, the two goddesses agreed on the pairings, though some were contentious. The tour ran through the nations alphabetically; today's stop was Ireland. Who is to say what would have happened, how long the wait would have been, had Dean and Cas been in the United States at that moment in time? As Fortune would have it, they were on an extended stay in the emerald isle, dealing with fairies, banshees and the like. Cliodhna met her friend at the neutral spot in the ethers, and they summoned a cloud chariot to convey them to their desired look-out spot.

Despite coming from vastly different backgrounds, the two deities felt a kinship. Each of them was born of the same spark, the same universal energy, and they especially enjoyed bringing together couples with differences or difficult odds stacked against them - bridging the divides of age, race, religion, physical or mental limitation, political 'party lines', etc. Each of them had a soft spot for those whose right to love - and it IS a right - had come under fire by human prejudices and obstacles. On this day, Cliodhna would have the 'home court advantage,' as it were, and she was especially excited by the prospect of match-making for her chosen people.

Little did they know how interesting the day would prove - for them, and for their next vic - , uh, blessing recipients.

Oshun had never seen such a green island. The very air of the place was different, denser with that invisible substance humans call 'magic.' Cliodhna gave Oshun the grand tour, which was lightning-fast by mortal standards, but sweet and leisurely in divine time. The friends picked out a few garden-variety pairings, rating a three or four on the excitement scale. Suddenly, Cliodhna stopped.

"Look at those two, Osh!"

Neither goddess had any qualms about same-sex pairings. If they chose to, they could 'turn off' gender, age, physical beauty, etc, seeing only the souls, and make matches based on the inner qualities without such distractions. They did this now, seeing them as only the divine could, then turned it back on, looking at the men the way the world saw them.

"We may not have much work to do here, Clio. Look at their flames!"

The goddesses could see flames, or auras, over each person, and the color denoted the person's health, state of mind, emotional state etc. When Cas looked at Dean, his flame was violet, the highest, most self-less color of love, tinged with the baser red of earthly passion. Dean's flame when he returned Cas' gaze was indigo, a level below violet, but still a spiritual sort of love - with a loooot of red mixed in. There were touches of the other hues of the spectrum flickering in and out, but one thing was clear: these two were already 'there' on an emotional level.

"They've never even kissed. How can those two stand being around each other without touching? I can feel the heat from up here!", Clio remarked.

"SO obvious," Osh agreed. 

This was going to be fun. Not only did the would-be couple have the 'one of us used to be an angel' hurdle to jump, but then there was the 'I'm-Dean-and-I-love-women' issue, the 'what-will-everyone-think' issue, the 'constant-mortal-danger' issue.. Between them, the friends decided they could overcome all of that and more.

"Let's make it interesting." Cliodhna had that gleam in her eye, the one that gave Oshun butterflies in the most delicious way.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Wellll, if we get these two knuckleheads together.."

"WHEN, dear, not if."

Clio amended her proposal. "Ok. WHEN we get them together, what say we ratchet things up a notch?"

Oshun waited for what seemed an eternity, knowing how her friend loved to drag out the anticipation. She was not disappointed. 

"Let's give them a baby."

Oshun's laugh filled the heavens with melody. "One small problem - or, more accurately, *two* well-hung problems with that idea. Neither man has the necessary equipment to channel a new human into the earth realm. Unless... oh, no."

Cliodhna smiled. "Unless.. we turn one of them into a woman - from the waist down, at least. Just long enough to deliver the blessing."

Oshun shook her head. "How will we choose which one is the 'mother'?"

Clio was enjoying this. "Ah, that's the most amusing part. We can choose it by whichever man submits to the other's.. active attentions."

"Don't phrase it so coyly. You're a goddess of love and childbirth."

"Very well. Whichever one receives will be the carrier. Whichever one gives will be the father."

Heaven help them, Oshun sighed. "I take it you want to place a wager on this?"

Clio nodded. "Absolutely. Choose."

Oshun observed the men's interactions. She knew Dean had a softer side, but his machismo (flawed as it was; aren't they all?) would probably prompt him to try to 'top.' With nothing more concrete to go on, she bet on Dean as the giver - at least for the 'first time.'

Clio agreed to allow Oshun to back Dean, which made her choice Cas by default. "Now, what shall the forfeit be?"

"You're letting ME choose? This IS an interesting project," Osh teased. "Alright. If I'm right, you agree to help me try to get that 'Mulder and Scully' pair together - in real life."

Clio groaned. "They're as hopeless as Leo and Kate - who, incidentally, you'll be helping me with if *I* win the bet. We may need to call in reinforcements for either one!"

The terms were settled with a handshake - which was binding forever (literally). 

"Now. Let's make some magic."

It had been a long day. Dean needed a drink, and Cas needed to see Dean relax. "If there's one truly magical thing about this place, it's the alcohol," Dean muttered, taking a long swallow of something, then another. 

"You need to pace yourself, Dean. Alcohol is a toxin. I don't want you to become ill."

Dean smiled into his glass, hoping Cas couldn't see it. Cas had another reason for wanting to keep Dean from getting drunk - okay, more like a double-edged sword of a reason. He knew people often did and said questionable things when drunk - especially sexually questionable things - and while Cas longed for the day when Dean would make a move, he also felt guilty. Taking advantage of a drunken Dean would compound that guilt. Cas didn't want Dean to.. what was the phrase..? 'hook up' with anyone, nor did he want anything to happen between them while Dean's reasoning was compromised. No. If this 'thing' was going to happen, it had to happen with eyes wide open.

After a few drinks, Dean wanted to head back to the hotel. Cas wanted to go for a walk along the coast, to enjoy the fading embers of the day. He's being poetic again, Dean mused; he avoided the word 'romantic,' since it hit a nerve. "Alright. A walk. Then back to the room, okay?" 

The Celtic Sea was unlike any body of water Cas had ever known. The power of its presence slammed against the coast, unrelenting, just as it had been doing for eons. The sunset enthralled him, the colors seeming more vivid here, more.. pure than they appeared back home. Dean squinted at something in the distance, bobbing amid the waves.

"Cas. I know I didn't have *that* much to drink. Do you see what I'm seeing? Is that a..? Nah."

Cas looked where Dean was pointing. As the form drew closer, Cas could make out the beautiful dark hair, the full breasts exposed, the soft belly.. and the scaly tail.

"Oshun."

Dean looked at his companion. "Oh-shoon? No, Cas - it's pronounced 'ocean', and this isn't one - this is the Celtic Sea."

Cas shook his head. "No, Dean. Oshun, the West African goddess of love. She often appears as a mermaid."

Dean would never get used to the strange things that came from Cas' mouth. "A goddess? But you don't believe in.. I mean, your allegiance is to.." He glanced upward, indicating God.

Cas sighed. "Believing or not believing doesn't change the truth. There are other heavens, Dean, other entities claiming sovereignty of their own realms. Oshun is one. There are ways for the entities to visit one another; I have heard stories.."

Dean could sense Cas didn't want to elaborate, that it pained him. The inner turmoil evident upon his face reflected the churning of the sea. "Okay. So, not exactly an old friend, but, is she dangerous? I mean, is she an enemy, a threat?"

Cas was staring at her. Oshun's mouth was moving, though he couldn't hear what she said, wasn't even sure if it was intended for anyone else to hear. Perhaps she was singing, or casting a spell; Cas wasn't going to get closer to find out. He wasn't going to allow Dean to, either. The former angel was troubled, and he couldn't articulate what he was feeling. The human term for it was foreboding.

"I don't know, Dean. It's strange for her to be here, so far from her people. Normally, deities stick to the homelands of their devotees. Perhaps something is going on up there, some larger scheme.." That made him nervous. What would they be collaborating on, and for what purpose? "We should go, Dean. I feel.." He couldn't find the words.

Dean didn't need any more prompting. The pair left the goddess to her.. whatever she was doing, and headed back to their quarters.


	2. Gift or Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stranger and stranger

The television signal was weak; apparently a storm was rolling in. "Do goddesses ever drown?," Dean teased, but Cas was in no mood.

"It isn't funny, Dean. Something strange is happening; I can feel it."

Dean's stomach growled, and he realized all this walking and fresh air of the magical isle was giving him an appetite. "Do you suppose this quaint little Cork hotel has anything resembling room service?"

Cas, grateful for something useful to do, something to give him a slight sense of control, made his way to the kitchen to ask.

A young woman with beautiful blonde hair emerged from behind the swinging door. Cas hadn't even had time to call out for anyone. Something about her seemed.. unnatural, but her smile was lovely, and Cas told himself he was reading into things because of the goddess' inexplicable appearance. 

"Yes?"

He cleared his throat. "My.. roommate and I are hungry. Is it possible to have food brought up to our room?"

A flicker of something crossed her face. "The only thing available right now is some leftover Irish apple cake. Will that suit you gents?"

How did she know there were two men in their room? Cas was quite sure he'd never met this member of the hotel staff before, and hoped she didn't notice him blushing. "That sounds delightful, magical, even. Thank you."

"You're sure it will be alright?" Why was she asking that? He had just said they were hungry, hadn't he?

"Of course. I'm sure. Should I wait here, or will you bring it to us?" Cas felt suddenly awkward, though he didn't know why. He wasn't sure he wanted her to come to the room; she seemed to grow more beautiful by the second, and Dean might...

"If you wait, I can bring it out to you. I won't be a minute." Relieved, Cas readily agreed, thanking her again as he returned to the room with the 'leftovers' - which consisted of an entire cake, untouched. Odd. There were two forks and a cake knife, but no plates; they'd be eating it from the serving dish. Both of them. From one plate. More blushing.

Dean could smell the cake as Cas entered the room, and something akin to a small whimper escaped his lips. "Cas, you're an angel. Thank you."

If that sound had inflamed Cas, the sounds which followed as Dean helped himself to slice after slice of the dessert had him absolutely engulfed. "Is it warm in here?," Cas asked, not trusting his voice to say 'hot.'

The cake sat between them on the bed, and Cas watched Dean close his eyes, lids fluttering shut with each delicious mouthful. He watched the mechanics of his cheeks and jaw as the man chewed, the way he unconsciously swiped at a crumb with his tongue, the way Dean's lips darkened when he ate... Cas began to feel ill.

"I don't think I should eat any more of this, Dean. You have it."

He got no argument there. In the heavens, Clio was pleased with her performance as a hotel employee, and even more pleased with how much the pair enjoyed her very special dessert - especially Dean.

"So, Clio, let me make sure I understand this. You used your magical apples, from your sacred tree, for the cake?"

Clio nodded.

"And whoever eats more of the cake is the one who's going to.."

"The one who's going to give in to the other. Exactly right."

The cake was almost gone. Cas had eaten a respectable two slices, but Dean's appetite had claimed most of the rest. Cas found it difficult to keep his eyes open, while Dean seemed to be wide awake, full of energy.

"Dean.. I think I need sleep. Will you be alright?"

Dean nodded, mouth full, still making out with the enchanted food. "Go ahead. I'll catch up as soon as I'm done eating."

Cas was asleep, dreaming of a laughing goddess - not Oshun, but Cliodhna, the goddess of love and beauty. Some said she was also Queen of the Fairies. Two colorful birds appeared, pressing close together, chest to chest. When they parted, a third, baby bird had formed between them. They pecked at an apple, sharing it, the three of them. Cas moaned in his sleep.


	3. Cork, Popped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean couldn't sleep. He needed something...

Dean couldn't sleep. He couldn't remember feeling this wired, like he'd had an entire case of energy drinks. Cas was unconscious, but the moans he was making in his sleep weren't helping. They sounded so.. so..

They should've stayed somewhere else. This hotel had only had one room left, and they were sharing a bed. Besides, there wasn't much to do in Cork late at night, and Dean needed to blow off steam. Maybe the old trick would work.

But did he dare? What if Cas woke up and needed to use the bathroom?

Dean looked at his friend, his not-moving, bone-tired friend. Looking at him decided it. Dean needed the bathroom.

Closing the door as softly as he could, he ran the tap of the sink, hoping to disguise any telltale sounds. His face was flushed, as evidenced by the mirror above the sink. His pupils looked.. wrong, like he was on a trip. What had he had at the bar to make him like this? It didn't occur to him that the cake could've been drugged.

No lube. He hadn't packed any for this trip. Conditioner would have to do.

There was nowhere to sit other than the toilet or the edge of the tub. Should he risk running the shower, do it in there and let all the evidence wash away? He didn't want Cas to wake up. Well, he did, but.. Shit.

Sitting on the edge of the tub, he felt his body trembling. The conditioner was cold, and he had to warm it in his palm for a moment. It was smooth, like jerking off into a satin handkerchief, and he soon found a rhythm. He tried to focus on memories of magazine photos, the last flick he'd watched, the girl working the bar - but the topless goddess threw him off for a second. "Is there a hell to her heaven? Will I go there if I let my mind wander about a goddess?" Dean wanted to laugh, but needed to be quiet. Focus. 

Cas stirred in sleep, and Dean froze for a moment, not sure whether to put himself away or just wait. When he heard no footsteps, no creak of the man getting out of bed, he resumed. His body was on fire, worse than a fever, and he wished for a shower more than ever. Dean thought he heard a woman laughing, maybe in the next room, but it made him harder for some reason. His fist moved faster, tighter; so close...

Every woman he tried to imagine morphed into Cas. "Damn it," he muttered. He needed release, needed it more than he'd ever needed it. "Cas." His voice, he knew, barely a whisper - but then he heard another voice.

"You want him."

Dean's head snapped left, then right. A ghost? Who had said that? "Who are you?", Dean thought inside of his mind. The voice replied, but ignored his question.

"You want Cas. Go to him. He wants you, too." His mind became a screen, flashing images of every beautiful act two people could engage in, along with every depraved act they could enjoy. Dean saw Cas naked, writhing, moaning, wanting..

"Cas. Fuck.." The fist slid faster, almost there. "I.. shit.." His jaw clenched, his eyes boring a hole through the door. He wanted to go to him, to wake him up, to..

A knock. Everything stopped. 

"Dean? Are you alright?" 

"Cas. I need you." He couldn't stop the words from tumbling out. Dean didn't even have time to clean himself up before Cas was in the room. 

"Dean? What's wrong?" 

"Cas. I.." The laughter pealed through the room, and Cas heard it, too. 

"Is it Oshun?" Dean wondered aloud.

Cas listened. "I think.. but she's not alone. There's someone else. I had a dream, Dean. I think there are two goddesses at work, making.."

Dean stared. "Making what?"

Cas looked at the floor, then back at Dean.

"They want to make us.. get together." Dean took a step closer, toe to toe with Cas. His breath came in short, raspy bursts. 

"Dean?"

Cas' mouth was smothered by Dean's kiss. The laughter grew louder, sweet and melodic, not menacing. The door held Cas upright, his knees buckling under the force of Dean's passion.  
"Dean, are you sure?" As he asked, the kitchen girl's question returned to haunt him. She had asked if he was sure about wanting the cake. "The cake, Dean. I think it - "

Dean was hungry now, thirsting for Cas, forgetting all else. "Who am I to argue with divine will? I may even convert."

"To which faith?"

Dean growled, "Whichever one makes this okay. I don't care."

Cas still had doubts. Humans were so conflicted over the simplest things, like forgiveness, sacrifice, love. "Dean, are you sure this is what you want?"

Dean was ready to explode. Morning would bring questions, time to go over everything and decide whether or not this was a mistake. Morning seemed so far away. He lifted a hand to Cas' face, caressing his cheek.

"Why is your hand slimy, and why does it smell like coconut?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow," Dean murmured, washing his hand before leading Cas to the bed.


	4. Don't blame it on sunshine, don't blame it on moonlight, don't blame it on good times - Blame it on the Banshee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heating up

Dean's mind was screaming at him to stop, but his body wasn't listening. Blame it on the booze; blame it on the cake; hell, blame it on the banshee. He needed this to happen, like, right now. He didn't want to talk, didn't want to think - he just wanted to feel. 

"Dean." Cas was insistent, worried, and Dean opened his eyes. "You were dreaming, Dean."

It took him a moment to sift through it all, to separate fact from fiction. He tasted the cake on his lips, but his hands were clean and dry. Dean was sweaty, shaky, and very hard, but his clothes were all in place. A dream within a dream?

"Cas, did I.. Did I say anything?"

Cas looked down. "You were making.. sounds. I don't know.. What did you dream?"

Dean noticed his friend couldn't face him, sitting upright now as he stared into the space in front of him. Cas was above the blankets, while Dean was - or had been - beneath them. Some dream. "I dreamt of the goddess. There was another goddess involved, too; a blonde.. They were laughing."

"Why?"

Dean frowned. "At us, I think."

"Why would they do that?"

"Cas. One of them told me to.. damn it."

Cas waited, holding his breath. "Yes, Dean?"

"She told me the truth about myself. About what I need."

Dean shifted, pulling himself onto his knees on the bed. To Cas, he looked almost like a pilgrim about to pray. Almost. Cas moved, mirroring the pose. It was too close; the room was spinning -

"Cas.. do you feel.. anything different here? Extra?"

Cas was still very much in tune with energy - the energy of people, places, even objects. "Ireland is unlike any place I've ever been. Is that what you mean?"

"No, Cas. I mean.. this place, this room, right now."

Cas still wasn't sure. "The cake? It made me feel strange. Is that what you - "

Dean was in Cas' space, knowing what he wanted and needed, and yet still unsure of how to proceed. 

"That's not it. I feel.. something."

Dean was about to lose it. He must be bewitched; he must be - 

"Is this what you feel?" Cas barely brushed Dean's lips with his own, but the spark became an all-consuming fire.

"Cas." It pained him to say the name in that tone, to let the former angel hear anything resembling weakness or need. "I need you to understand me without me having to explain. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Dean. But, if you aren't going to own this by asking for what you need, then you have to accept whatever form it takes." Cas was drawing on every ounce of self-control he possessed. "If you are to give up control, you must do so - completely."

"Cas.."

"You're at war with yourself, but you must not fight me. You must not resist me."

Dean nodded, feeling the hot, leaden weight of the lie as it settled in his belly. He knew he wouldn't submit without a fight.

Somewhere close by, the goddesses laughed, ready to watch this epic wrestle for power.


	5. Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deeper

"Given his extensive experience, I must say I'm not much impressed with Dean's technique thus far. So clumsy, like an untried youthling!" Oshun was teasing, and Clio shared in the joke.

"Considering Cas used to be celibate, and Dean has always been with women, this will be fun to watch. Neither one of them really knows what he's doing."

The lovers tousled on the bed, all hungry mouths and greedy hands. Cas knew Dean wouldn't surrender that easily, and Dean knew that he knew - but Cas was determined. His friend didn't want time to think, time to wimp out - then Cas would make sure there was no turning back. Dean knew Cas was saying something in between kisses, but all he heard was 'off.' Cas was stripping him, and the sheets felt different against his bare skin. He knew he shouldn't be this hot already, this hard, but this was so new, so intense. This was CAS. How long had they fought this? 

The thing was, Cas didn't seem to have as much difficulty as Dean when it came to letting go. Why did someone who'd spent his entire existence as a human have more sexual hang-ups than a former angel? Both goddesses were enjoying the show, and so far, Cas had kept up the pressure, staying in control.

Dean had to fight - had to make one last futile attempt to take charge. Cas was already down to his smalls, writhing on top of a naked Dean, when he felt strong hands grip his wrists. Before you could say 'amen,' Cas found himself on his back, dangerously close to rolling off the bed and onto the floor.

"Don't defy me, Dean. This is what we both want - and you already agreed to my terms."

"I don't want to stop, Cas. I just.. I can't let you.."

Cas let his body go limp, lulling Dean into thinking he'd won - then summoned all of his strength, flipping Dean back into position, winding him. "You can, Dean - and you will." The look on his face as his friend showed a new side of himself was priceless. "My way, or no way." Dean swallowed; there was no trace of mirth on Cas' face, no hint of weakness in his tone. 

"'Silence is acquiescence,' Dean."

Wow. Nobody had ever quoted Plato to Dean in bed before. That thought evaporated as Cas kissed him again, claiming his mouth. Cas was beautiful in his savagery, a wild thing, unleashing all the banked passion of his long existence upon one lucky mortal. It was all Dean could do to keep breathing; he was dizzy, as though sparks of leftover grace were zapping him at every point where their bodies touched.

Dean wondered if this was how it felt to die. He was losing control little by little, knowing the end was inevitable; his body was no longer under his command. His skin burned as if with fever, his breath came in short bursts, and his heart hammered violently within his chest as though it would split him open and escape. For a case of the blind leading the blind, things were going pretty damn well - and this was just foreplay.

"Go on, Cas. Move things along." Oshun wasn't sure either of the lovers would hear her, but the intent got through all the same. Cas began to lower his kisses to Dean's neck, hesitating for a moment before clamping down, loving Dean's cry as he did so. He was marking Dean. A dream wouldn't leave a love-bite. Cas wished the bruise would last forever.

Every time Cas prepared to move things along, he'd dip back up to Dean's lips, kissing, teasing, tasting. That became the pattern as Cas began to kiss across the expanse of Dean's chest and stomach, his nails raking along Dean's sides creating sensations halfway between pleasure and pain. Dean wasn't typically a big fan of kissing during sex, but Cas was making him own this, making him aware of exactly what he was doing and who he was doing it with. "Eyes open," Cas ordered, not letting Dean go into his own head, into a space of denial. Dean complied, meeting Cas' gaze, holding it for a beat before Cas was satisfied. How was Cas able to do two things at once, his hands and his lips performing different forms of simultaneous sweet torture? Dean had never been touched like this before, the perfect mix of rough and tender, as though Cas could read his body, read his mind.. Maybe he could. 

Cas skipped over the part of greatest need, eliciting a frustrated groan from Dean. "Cas.." His voice was broken, needy, but Cas paid it no heed. He simply moved down to Dean's thighs, kissing and scratching them, further along to the backs of his knees, his shins and calves, exploring every inch of skin previously denied to him. Dean's feet were so sensitive, he almost jolted off the bed, but Cas would claim them, too. Dean waited for Cas to work his way back up to the neglected part of him, but instead he heard - 

"Turn over.

Dean closed his eyes, and Cas moved up to cover his body, facing him.

"Turn over onto your front, Dean."

The fire in his eyes sent a shiver through Dean, and he nodded. Cas eased off to allow Dean room to move, and Dean rolled onto his front, his cock rubbing into the sheet as he did so.

"Eyes open." Dean knew Cas would be able to tell, so he made the effort to keep them open. Cas laid kisses across the back of his body, starting at the top of his spine, following the trail lower, then back up again. Dean's shoulder-blades got the same treatment, then his sides, the feel of Cas' rigid tongue along his ribs making his squirm. He felt like a human lollipop; Cas seemed to get drunk on his skin. Lips moved down to Dean's bare ass, planting a light touch at the cleft of his cheeks, then peppering both sides of his rear before heading to the backs of his thighs. Dean arched upward towards that mouth, his body moving against his will, urging Cas to intensify his attentions, wanting.. well, he wasn't able to articulate it. "More, Cas. More. Please.."

Cas stopped. "What is it you want, Dean?"

"I.. just, more. Please."

Cas wanted to take his time, to savor every part of Dean's body, but his need was strong. The urge to bury himself in that ass was great, and he hoped there would be another chance in the not-too-distant future. It was time to..

"I'll give you more, Dean. First, you have to get it wet."

Dean blinked. Did he mean..?

"Suck it, Dean." 

The way Cas said it went straight to Dean's dick, and he groaned. "Yes, Cas." Dean turned back over, waiting. Cas removed the last piece of clothing, then brought his cock to Dean's lips.

"Show me how much you want it."

Dean kissed the tip, feeling its heat. He hazarded a swipe of his tongue over the crown, making Cas gasp and jerk forward. Dean's lips parted, slipping Cas' cock between them as if they'd done this thousands of times before. The feeling of fullness was new to Dean, but he loved it, the smell of Cas, the taste of him, the way he responded... "Dean.." He wanted to hear Cas say his name like that over and over. It would never be enough.

Dean tried to take him in all the way, deeper and deeper, until he was almost gagging. Cas' hips were moving, unable to stay still, but he knew that if Dean kept this up, the party would be over before it had truly started. "Enough, Dean." His hands pushed firmly on either side of Dean's head, emphasizing the statement. Dean released his new toy with a disappointed sigh, his mouth now empty. 

"Turn back over. I'll just be a moment."

Dean did as he was told, feeling so vulnerable, unable to see, at Cas' mercy.. Cas rummaged through his bag, and Dean realized that Cas must have come more prepared than he had. 

The lube hit Dean's crack, splashing his left cheek in the process. He could hear Cas slicking himself with the stuff, the low hiss of breath as his hand applied it to his aching cock. Cas reapplied the lube several times, wanting to be sure there was enough, not wanting to hurt Dean in any permanent way.

Dean tensed. "Cas, wait. I want to see. I want to.. to face you, when you.. when we.."

Cas' eyes widened, then narrowed. How could he refuse such a request? Without another word, Cas rolled him over onto his back. Dean was staring, eyes heavy-lidded with lust, lips darkened with use, chest heaving.. Cas thought he had never looked more beautiful.

The tip of Cas' cock brushed Dean's hole, Cas' hand guiding it bit by bit past the ring of muscle. With each inch of progress, there was a pause, giving Dean time to adjust. Finally, he was in all the way, and Cas began to move. Dean struggled to keep his eyes open, wanting to watch Cas as he rode him, wanting to burn that image into his memory for all time.

"You were so ready for this, Dean. Your body opened to me so easily." Dean moaned, not trusting himself to speak. Shouldn't this hurt? Would the pain come later? Why wasn't this difficult? 

"Cas.. So good... nnngh.."

Cas knew it wouldn't last much longer. Dean was too tight, and the sounds he was making were so plaintive and hot. "Stroke yourself, Dean. I want to see."

Dean blushed, but he gripped himself with one hand, beginning to tug at himself in time with Cas' thrusts.

"Faster, Dean. I want you to cum with me."

Those words were sweet and obscene in the same instant, a heady effect, and Dean found himself hovering on the edge sooner than he'd thought. 

"Stroke it, Dean. Stroke it while I fuck your ass."

Dean bit his lip, the pain melting into the pleasure.

"Do you like my cock in your ass, Dean?"

Who was Cas tonight? "Yes, Cas."

"Whose is it?"

Fuck. Seriously?

"It's yours, Cas. It's your cock. Your cock, in my ass."

"Cum, Dean."

Dean erupted, spraying his belly and chest as Cas continued to thrust, his own climax following seconds later. Dean could feel it, hot spurts of Cas' seed bathing him from the inside before dribbling back out. He kept his eyes open, seeing stars dancing in front of Cas, white-hot and close. Dean had said something as he came, though he couldn't recall what it was. The sound of Cas cumming, the look on his face, the way his body moved - all of this crowded out the memory of whatever nonsense he'd spoken at the height of their passion.

Cas waited until he softened before pulling out, laying beside Dean in the puddle they'd made. Cas held his lover until they fell asleep, finding that words were too heavy, too out of keeping with the light, airy peace in that space. Words could wait.


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before

Dawn's light filtered through the curtains, spilling across the lovers sharing the too-small bed.

Dean woke first. His mouth was dry and his head throbbing, but those discomforts paled in comparison to the competing waves of nausea and bladder pressure. Which bodily fluid should he expel first? Dean stumbled into the bathroom, and vomit won.

Wiping his mouth, Dean realized he couldn't remember ever being this exhausted - and he usually felt energized after a night of passion. Images of the night before surfaced too quickly, threatening to overwhelm him. Dean felt his eyes watering, swiftly squeezing them shut several times in rapid succession, only to have them well up once more.

What had possessed him? It was as if every fleeting moment of feeling for Cas, every scintilla of desire which had reared its head before Dean could quash it, had ganged up on him, attacking him, besieging him. He had realized long ago that if Cas had been a female, he would have been Dean's ideal mate. If any 'woman' could get Dean to commit, Cas would have been that woman.

Such thoughts were futile. People - former angels included - couldn't just switch genders on a whim. With surgery and effort, it could be done - but, Dean realized, Cas wouldn't be as beautiful, as sweet, as lovable, in female form. Dean loved Cas for Cas.

And then he remembered what he'd said. *That* word - more correctly, those THREE words - had fallen from his lips in the heat of the moment. Dean had professed his love.

Another bout of vomiting seized him, though it had nothing to do with his revelation. He didn't typically vomit from a hang-over; something was very wrong.

If he hadn't vomited first thing, he would've after trying to go pee. He was still naked, and as he stood in front of the toilet, he found there was nothing there to grab. Looking down, he screamed.

Cas was there in a flash. "Dean? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Dean turned, and Cas saw. "Oh my..."

Dean's face drained of all color. "What.. did.. you.. DO to me?"

Cas knew he couldn't have caused this. "Dean, I didn't.. I COULDN'T.."

Dean took a deep breath. "You're right. You couldn't. So who could?" He still really needed to pee. It felt like he hadn't peed in years. Cas noticed his discomfort.

"You should sit down, Dean." He nodded toward the toiled. The full import of Cas' words hit Dean, and he sat, numb. The sound of liquid going into the toilet was jarring to both men.

Dean felt slightly better now, still nauseous, but at least his bladder wasn't screaming at him anymore. "Cas. Do you think this has anything to do with Oshun?"

Cas felt that it did. "And Cliodhna. That would be my guess."

Dean's face was blank. Cas explained.

"The dreams I had. There were two goddesses. Cliodhna has a sacred tree which bears magic apples. There are three birds which eat the apples, and - "

Dean was thankful to be sitting. "I had a dream about her. I saw two birds become three; they pecked at an apple."

Cas tilted his head. "Two became three?"

Dean couldn't go down that road. "Oh, no. No no no no no no NO! No way, Cas. There is no way I'm.."

"Dean, you now have a.. a.. for giving birth. What other reason would they have for changing you in this way?"

Dean vomited again. Cas waited til he was done heaving. "Why me? You're more.. maternal than I am. Why couldn't you be the one..?"

Cas smiled. He couldn't help it. "You didn't cum inside me, Dean."

Dean groaned. "So if I'd.. if you'd let me.."

Cas shook his head. "Too late for regrets. What's done is done, Dean."

Dean still couldn't wrap his mind around it. "There has to be some other explanation. There HAS to. I can't have a baby!"

Cas was staring at Dean with a dreamy look in his eye. "Our first time, too. How about that?" 

Dean frowned. "Now you just STOP that! I'm just hung-over. Or maybe that cake made me sick."

Suddenly Dean was ravenous. How could he be hungry and puke-y at the same time? His stomach growled.

"If you mention pickles and ice cream, I will hurt you."

Cas chuckled. "I think that cake may have had something to do with this too, Dean."

Dean arched a brow. "Go on." 

"You ate most of it. I hardly had any."

Dean didn't recall any Bible verses mentioning male pregnancy as a consequence of gluttony. "Cas.. Assuming you're right, and I'm.." He couldn't say it. "What are we going to do?"

Cas turned serious. "Dean, would you ever think of.. not having the baby? I know humans have options. Would you..?"

Dean felt sick. This was insane. He couldn't be pregnant. But if he was, he couldn't.. choose not to be. It went against every fiber of his being. 

"Cas. If there's a baby inside of me, I can't.. I couldn't do that. I wouldn't."

Cas felt all the doubt and tension melting away from his body. "We'll need to confirm it somehow. I know you need proof; you can't accept it on faith alone."

Dean had to admit it was so. "Where would we go? Who can we trust?"

Cas wasn't sure, but he needed to figure it out.


	7. Help Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean have to figure this out - but they'll need some help.

Dean was on his left side on the bed, a small wastepaper basket on stand-by to catch the vomit. Cas was pacing.

"You're making me seasick, Cas," Dean complained.

"Then close your eyes, Dean."

NOW he wants me to close my eyes, Dean thought wryly. Cas hadn't meant to snap, but he was starting to panic a little.

"You need water. I'll bring you some."

He let the cold tap run, and the sound of water made him think of the ocean. Would the goddesses leave them in this mess without any help, any clues? There had to be someone in this island nation who would listen to them and help them. There had to be myths about this sort of thing, didn't there? 

Cas brought the water and a warm, wet washcloth to Dean, wanting to offer comfort, yet unsure of how to do so. Dean swallowed the water slowly.

"Do you think you'll be able to venture out today?"

Dean felt sick. "I can't go on any hunts like this, Cas."

"I meant a different sort of hunt. We need to find someone who can tell us what to do, Dean. Our.. situation is special, but someone somewhere must have information, and we need.."

Dean nodded, weakly. "You're right. Where would we start? What would we ask for?"

Cas thought a moment. "That little shop we passed the other day on one of the backstreets - the one with the Celtic supplies. Perhaps someone there can point us in the right direction."

Dean sighed. "The 'magic' store, as in 'magic with a k'? Really, Cas?

"Do you have a better idea?" He knew Dean didn't. The matter was settled.

"I need something to eat before we leave. I am not moving from this spot until I.. ohhh.."

Dean's stomach was now truly empty. Cas winced, wishing he could help. Perhaps someone else could.

 

After two slices of dry toast, Dean felt a little better. The fresh air woke him up somewhat, and Cas kept close, ready to grab Dean if he felt faint. Dean was checking his reflection in every storefront window, and Cas was getting annoyed.

"What are you doing?"

Dean pouted. "I'm checking to see if anyone can tell. Does it.. Does it show?"

Cas was incredulous. "I thought you didn't believe you were..?.. and besides, it's only been a few hours."

Dean shook it off. "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. Are we almost there?"

Cas felt they'd taken a slight detour somewhere, and was about to break down and ask for directions, when he finally saw the shop come into view.

The men exchanged a look. They had no choice; if they got chased out of the store, so be it. With a squeeze of hands, they entered the space.

 

The owner's name was Niamh. She greeted the pair with a warm smile, looking from one to the other and back again. Cas shifted uneasily as Niamh's gaze settled on Dean. 

"How may I help you?"

Cas felt that Niamh had picked up on something, and he wondered how much she could tell without them saying a word.

"We.. I'm not sure. How much do you know about.. the supernatural?"

Niamh's smile wavered. "Ah. Wait here a moment, won't you?"

She moved to the door, turning the sign from 'open' to 'closed.' "A fair bit. Now, gents - are you ready to tell me why you're here?"

With a sigh, they nodded.


	8. Answers and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niamh helps

Niamh ushered the pair into a back room.

"We came to you because you.. your, uh, business.." Dean looked around at the various magick supplies. "We just thought you'd be open-minded."

"And, we hope, knowledgeable," Cas added.

She gestured to a table, and the men sat on one side, while Niamh sat opposite.

Tarot decks, metaphysical primers, books on various world religions, and an extensive library of mythology tomes crammed the shelves lining the walls. Okay, 'check' on the knowledgeable part. 

"We have a.. situation." 

Niamh was looking intently at the space a few inches above Dean's head, then at his face, then at his head-space again. 

"It would really help if you would say something." Cas wasn't sure if Dean was addressing that comment to him, or to Niamh.

She took a deep, cleansing breath. "I'm sorry. I've just never seen.. that particular aspect in a man's aura before."

Dean didn't like the way she emphasized the word 'man.' "What does that mean?" He turned to Cas. "What does she mean?"

Cas blinked, blank.

"You have.. sparkles. I've only ever seen sparkles in the aura of .. pregnant women."

Dean was going to puke. Cas looked around for a suitable receptacle for the vomitus. Niamh sprang into action, fetching a trash can, handing it to Dean just in time. Cas and Niamh both winced at the horrible sounds, waiting in awkward silence until Dean stopped heaving.

"I'm.. God.. I can't be.." Dean knew on a gut level that it was true - his soul knew. But his mind was choking on it. 

Cas was trying to process the information. "Have you ever been mistaken? With pregnancy.. sparkles?" 

Niamh's pitying smile told him the answer was no. "Not so far. I've seen them even in the earliest stages." She moved to a shelf, carefully feeling her way along the spines until she found the one she needed. Flicking through several pages, she read to herself for a moment before returning to the table.

"Here. There's an old Irish myth about the goddess Macha placing a spell - " Niamh hated the word 'curse' - on a town which would make the men experience labor pains in their hour of greatest crisis."

"And this would relate to us... how?" Dean's mouth was dry, and his voice sounded strange.

"There's another version of the 'male pregnancy' myth, but with a different goddess. You won't find it on the internet or in any book for sale.." Niamh's hesitation filled both men with dread.

"What is the alternative version?" Cas got to the heart of the matter.

"In every culture, there are stories of the gods.. involving themselves in people's lives. Ireland's myths have their own such stories."

"You mean interfering!" Dean was angry. Angry and nauseous. Cas was coming around to the idea; they were having a baby. The details - the hows and whys - were less important than the bottom line. Still, Dean wouldn't be able to accept it on faith. He'd need more information.

"Do you think that's what happened here, with us? For what purpose?" Dean was grateful for Cas' calm.

"I can't tell you the reason behind it. I only know that something greater than you has caused this. Have you.. In your journeys, have you ever known of anyone putting a spell on you, prophesying any strange future events involving yourselves..? Has either one of you done anything deliberate to provoke interference?"

Cas looked at Dean, and Niamh followed. She had sensed he was the more likely of the two to have invoked a god's displeasure - or was it pleasure? - and she was starting to get an intuitive hunch about their situation - but she needed to ask a few more questions.

"Okay. I'll take that as a yes. What about recently? Since you've been here, has anything unusual happened?"

Both men's cheeks were afire, recalling in vivid detail the 'unusual' activities of the night before. "We, uh, for the first time, and.. then I woke up puking, and I found I had a.."

Niamh's eyes grew wide. "A..?"

Cas came to the rescue. "Dean now has a vagina."

Well. Um. Wow.

"Cas! Do you have to be so graphic?"

Cas was flustered. "Dean, would you prefer another term for your genitalia? 'Pussy,' perhaps? Or - what is the one you sometimes use during sex talk - 'cu-"

"CAS!!"

Niamh sighed. "Gents, please try to focus. Has anything *else* unusual happened, something prior to the pregnancy?"

Cas and Dean exchanged a look. "We ate apple cake?", Dean offered, weakly. He added reluctantly, "There was a mermaid singing - or moving her mouth, at least - out in the sea. We saw her as we walked along the shore." Cas waited.

"A mermaid? Bit rare for these parts. What did she look like?" 

Cas cleared his throat - it seemed a very human thing to do under the circumstances - and corrected Dean's statement. "Actually, I believe it was Oshun, the goddess of love. She often appears as a mermaid." 

Niamh asked again about the entity's appearance.

"She looked.. African. Dark skin, dark hair." It may not have been politically correct to describe her that way, but it was a statement of fact, not a value judgment. Cas waited a beat. "The girl who gave me the cake seemed.. strange. Then later, each of us had dreams about goddesses.." 

Niamh looked more and more concerned with every passing word. "Did you speak to either of the entities? Did you say or do anything that could have angered them, challenged them, or made them take notice of you?"

Neither man said a word. "I.. sort of made jokes about.. Oshun." Dean was studying the tabletop, the grain of the wood. He swore he saw a face in the whorls, smiling. Was he being mocked?

"The dreams contained laughter from the goddesses," Cas offered helpfully. "I could not tell if the laughter was malicious or simply playful."

Dean mashed his eyeballs with the heels of his hands. "Ohhhh, this is not happening. This is NOT some Xena fan-fic, revenge-of-the-gods scenario - this is my LIFE - it's - OUR life!" Cas was too busy focusing on the 'our life' part to ask about the rest of what Dean had just said.

"Do you love each other?"

Weren't they in the middle of figuring out how and why some power-happy deities had impregnated Dean for no good reason? Why had she asked THAT, of all things?

Cas looked at Niamh, and for a moment, she could see the entire light spectrum in his aura, settling into dark purple-violet.

Niamh had her answer from Cas. "Dean?"

Niamh and Cas were both waiting. "I.. There aren't.. Fuck."

That wasn't a denial, but wasn't a declaration, either.

What followed would go down in history as the longest minute and forty six seconds of Cas' life.


	9. What Is Love? Baby, Don't Hurt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it love?

Dean was on the spot. He hadn't meant to say the words during sex, but he also hadn't tried to take them back. He couldn't blame his outburst on magic cake, or the romantic walk on the beach, or any folly of the gods. He loved Cas. Always had. Always would.

"I do love you, Cas." For a moment, Niamh ceased to exist.

"I love you, Dean. I didn't say it, because I thought you knew."

Dean nodded. "I guess I did. It's just.. nice to have the words."

Niamh was relieved. That was the first hurdle; now on to the rest of the obstacle course. "I'm very glad to hear that from both of you. It's always best when the parents love one another."

Parents. They were going to be parents. This was real. This was...

Cas squeezed Dean's hand, and the love flowed up his arm and into his heart. It flowed downward, too, to a lot of interesting places. A new sensation, different, and yet..

"Whether it was some sort of retribution, or for another reason, this baby has been sent to you - both of you, with Dean as the vessel. Have you thought about what that means for your future? A pregnant man, walking around for all to see? How are you going to stay safe - the three of you?"

They couldn't go home as planned - what with the risks of flying, and the fact that home would be the first place any disgruntled, Winchester-or-ex-angel-hating homicidal entities would look for them. For the next nine months, anything that happened to Dean's body, happened to the baby's, so his safety - *their* safety - was going to take priority.

"I don't know of a safe place, a place where people wouldn't ask questions..." Cas was deeply troubled, so much so that Dean could feel it. His aura shifted along the spectrum.

Niamh had a suggestion. "In olden days, if an unmarried girl found herself with child, she'd sometimes go to a convent for her confinement. The nuns would take care of the mother, at least until the child was born."

Dean frowned. "Okay, great. I'll grow out my hair, put on some lipstick, hop in a time machine and - hey presto. 'Get thee to a nunnery.' "

Cas gave Dean a look which said, 'Please, PLEASE don't alienate the one person who may be able to help us.' Dean relented.

"Sorry. That was.. I have a bit of a sarcastic streak."

Niamh had noticed. "I was going to say, there is a .. community here which is unorthodox. They're a bit like a convent, only, not so.."

Dogmatic? Judgmental? Cruel?

"..not so strict about spiritual matters. They live simply, but they don't follow a rigid creed. I considered joining with them once upon a time."

Dean wasn't going to ask, but Cas was forever wanting to figure people out. "Why didn't you? Join them, I mean."

"I felt I could be of more use here in the wider world. I hope I have been."

Dean was scanning his brain for other options, other places they could go to hide out. He came up empty. "Where is this place? How do we contact these.. women? Are they all women?"

After obtaining assurances that the men would be respectful and discreet if allowed to stay with the non-nuns, Niamh excused herself a moment. It felt like an age, their lives hanging in the balance; what if they said no?

"Did you mean it, Dean? What you said?"

He knew immediately what Cas was referring to. "I love you. I can't state it any more plainly. I'm tired of running from it, tired of.. I'm just plain TIRED, Cas. This happened for a reason; we just have to figure out what that reason is."

Cas was content to sit quietly in Dean's presence, side by side, the way they should have been long before now. He wondered if Dean would have a difficult pregnancy, wondered how he would handle the birth; he saw so many possible outcomes, so many potential milestones ahead of them. The first 'first' had been making love. The second had been hearing the words and responding in kind. The world seemed fresh, reborn, full of firsts. That thought pleased Cas; they would be experiencing everything in a whole new way - the two of them, together.

Niamh returned, flushed with excitement. "They've agreed to let you stay with them. Cas, you'll be expected to do your share of the work."

Was this going to be like the movies, the drudgery of penance, agitating steaming vats of laundry, hacking at the soil to make the crops grow? Would he be expected to pray? Him, a former angel, being taught by humans on how to pray! He decided it didn't matter. He was willing to make any sacrifice to keep Dean and the baby safe. Niamh was still talking, but Cas didn't really hear her.

After thanking the woman more times than they could count, the men prepared to leave. The unconventional nuns were sending two of their own to bring the men into the fold in the morning. Niamh told them to wait, then ducked back in to retrieve something.

"Uh oh. Is this gonna be some horror-film trope, where she gives us a weird parting gift, like a monkey's paw, or a .. a.. " Dean's sarcasm skills were waning as his apprehension grew.

She returned with a small drawstring pouch filled with herbs.

"Oh. Little dried pieces of plants. Thanks." Dean was tired and hungry.

"Someone needs a Snickers," Cas teased, earning him a scowl. "Thank you, Niamh. What exactly is this?"

"It's for a safe journey, and a blessed birth. It's also for the new life you're starting together. Remember: just because you don't believe in something - "

"- it doesn't make it any less true. Thank you." Cas understood where she was coming from. Dean did, too. Sort of.

"They've agreed to let you stay. I need to tell you, they're not - "

Dean sighed. "Conventional?"

Niamh worried her bottom lip; she clearly wanted to say more, but Dean wasn't receptive. Maybe Cas would listen.

"The nuns don't worship the Christian God. They don't, strictly speaking, worship just *one* deity. Please be mindful of that."

Cas smiled. "We are hardly in a position to pass judgment on them for their ways. Perhaps this will be a good experience for Dean - having to immerse himself in another way of life, to be tolerant.. I have hope that he will learn to be more introspective."

Niamh wished them well again, and the lovers retreated to their hotel room to rest. Dean slept, while Cas kept watch.


	10. Journey to the Middle of Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are spirited away to the non-convent, or 'non-vent.' (Yeah, that word is lame. I know.) The next nine months are going to teach Dean why people used to call a woman's pregnancy a time of 'confinement.'

Cas didn't leave Dean's side, other than to bring food. Dean alternated between nausea and ravenous hunger, so Cas had to be ready to assist with either state. Nothing seemed to stave off the vomiting, until Cas discovered lavender biscuits. These, truly, were related to mannah from heaven; they satisfied Dean's cravings AND kept him from puking - as long as he ate one before getting out of bed. 

As night fell, they didn't know what to expect. All Niamh had told them was that the community of women ranged in age from their early twenties up to the mid-nineties, that they rarely ventured out into the world, and that they were offering the soon-to-be family a safe haven. The prospect of being cut off from the world for months weighed heavily on Cas, and he knew he needed to call home.

The conversation was riddled with holes, information Cas couldn't or wouldn't supply. He told 'the fam' that the two of them were looking at an extended stay, Cas fielding the questions as deftly as he could. Sam insisted on speaking to Dean, on hearing his voice, so Cas handed the phone to his lover. "Hey. Yeah, I'm safe. Listen - we're gonna be here awhile. A situation is developing.." Cas noted how Dean's palm cradled his abdomen as he said this. "I can't tell you that. *pause* I can't answer that, either. No.. Uh huh.. I don't think so.. Not sure.. Sam, we'll be in touch when we can, and I promise, when I know more, I'll tell you." Dean hated lying to his brother, but it was for his own safety. Their.. calling in life had made them a lot of enemies, and that put them all at risk. 'Ignorance is bliss,' Dean muttered, trying to convince himself.

Cas packed their belongings and notified the proprietor that they would be checking out in the morning. Inquiries about the blonde kitchen employee were met with blank stares and apologies, which came as no surprise to Cas. Dean took the news in silence, too tired to formulate a snappy retort.

Their escort arrived at first light. Cas had to rouse a very sleepy, grumpy Dean - how was he going to endure NINE MONTHS of this exhaustion? - and steer him into the waiting car. "At least they're permitted to drive," Cas mused, wondering what rules the group was bound by. Was electricity allowed? Email? Epidurals? The younger of the two women allowed her superior to make the introductions. 

"My name is Sister Castalia, and this is Sister Zelenia." Those were far from typical 'Catholic' names; they didn't even sound, well, Irish. Dean mouthed, 'Castalia?,' to his lover, who shrugged, hoping the similar name was a good omen. Dean and Cas introduced themselves, then settled in for the car ride (which seemed longer to Dean than it really was, due to motion sickness and the need for several rest stops).

As the car came to a final stop, Dean roused himself, glancing out the window. "Who would live here?," he mumbled - "as in, voluntarily?" The buildings did look rather somber, almost like a fortress.. or a stone prison. 

"Dean, you will be safe here. That is all that matters." He knew Cas was right; still, this place gave him the creeps - and he didn't get creeped out easily.

The superior and her subordinate helped with their bags, and the men were shown to their quarters. Both men were glad to find that the compound's exterior was far more forbidding than what lay within; their rooms were simple, but cozy, with a spacious bed, a few comfortable chairs positioned in a small living area, even an en suite bathroom. It did, however, lack kitchen facilities; Dean was hungry again, so it fell to Cas to broach the subject of food. "Do you keep to strict mealtimes here, like in convents?" 

The women exchanged a look. "The expectant is welcome to eat as often as necessary. Babies are not subject to protocol here." That was a relief. After giving directions to the pantry and the dining hall, the women left the men alone to get settled. The evening meal was always taken between six and seven p.m., and Cas felt they should make the effort to attend.

"I'll probably fall asleep in my gruel," Dean lamented, but in the end, he gave in to his lover's urgings.

Having cleaned themselves up and changed into their most neutral, unassuming attire, the duo made their way to the dining hall. The décor seemed to get more and more.. elaborate? decadent? as they went along, and they wondered about this. The hall was spacious, with vast stained glass windows depicting scenes not found in any Bible story. This was not a room in which silent, bland meals were taken; this was a hall for feasting, a table of splendor at which gods and goddesses would not seem out of place. Dean let out a low whistle, prompting a chuckle from some of the sisters. 

"Surprised, are you? We believe there's a time and a place for self-denial - but we also believe that nourishing the body nourishes the spirit." Dean said a hearty 'amen' to that, and the men were seated, with the sisters following after.

It was remarkable how much light streamed in through those windows. How did it last this late into the evening, and how did the sunlight reach them from behind those gray outer walls? The very sisters themselves seemed to glow with that same light, though it hadn't seemed so on the journey there. "They're beautiful, Cas. Not, 'let's go to bed' beautiful; beautiful like.. like paintings, or statues. They don't seem real. None of this seems real." No plain wooden trenchers here - the gilded plates glinted in the candlelight, though candles were lit more for atmosphere than for necessity. The silverware, though old, gleamed as though frequently and thoroughly polished, and the glasses were fine crystal. Everyone bowed their heads for the blessing, though neither man understood a word of it. "What language are they speaking, Cas? It isn't Latin, or even Gaelic." Cas didn't know, and it unnerved him. He made a mental note to ask someone about it later.

"We save the wine for special occasions," Sister Castalia said, pouring Cas a liberal glass. Dean pouted as his glass was filled with water - until he remembered. The woman smiled knowingly.

"And this is a special occasion - us being here?" As Cas took a sip, his head began to spin, and he hoped that the sisters wouldn't view their entire stay as a 'special occasion' - or his liver would be pickled.

"Oh, yes. You two don't know it yet, but you're the fulfillment of a prophecy dating back thousands of years."

Dean choked on his mouthful of food.

"That wouldn't happen as often if you'd take the time to actually chew, Dean." Cas was right, but -

"Prophecy?"

Another sister, Ophelia, chimed in. "Yes. This hasn't happened, you know, for almost five hundred years." The way the sister gestured at his midsection as she said 'this' made his insides curdle.

"Let me guess. 'In every generation...' Is my baby going to be a vampire slayer?" Dean's mouth was dry, and he wanted a drink so bad - but something inside of him made him abstain. Cas sighed.

"Please tell us about this prophecy. We promise to listen and be respectful." The daggers he shot at Dean made the pregnant man purse his lips and resolve to behave.

"Each time this happens, it's for a different purpose. I'm sure you're both aware that each culture has its legends of a savior, of a being who dies and comes back to life in order to save his people." Cas nodded. It made him uncomfortable, but he knew it was so. She went on. "There are other legends which crop up across cultural divides. The last time a man gave birth, it was to unite two warring kingdoms. Each man was such a great warrior and leader that both nations were in danger of being wiped out in battle. The gods made the ruler of each kingdom fall in love with the other, and the baby they created ensured that neither man would ever harm the other's people again. Both sides were linked by blood, a treaty forged in love and passion - an unbreakable, undeniable bond."

Cas waited, squeezing Dean's knee under the table as the man tried to interrupt. 

Ophelia pretended not to notice. "The time before that, it was to reward a pair of lovers who had devoted their lives to serving the gods and helping their people. These men started the fraternal order upon which we model our own community. Your baby will have a special purpose, too. Out of the seven billion or so people on this earth, this child will be uniquely blessed and gifted for that purpose."

"What purpose could it be?" Cas was sold on the idea, but Dean had doubts.

"I'm not saying we aren't awesome, but, what makes us so special? We aren't kings at war, or holy men. We're just.. well, Cas and Dean." Cas noted that Dean put his name first, and this touched him.

"That hasn't been revealed yet." Ophelia went back to eating as though that answered everything. Cas was like a dog with a bone. 

"How or when will it be revealed?" 

Another sister, Lieve, piped up, as Ophelia's mouth was full. "The gods will let us know when the time is right." 

That made several references so far to 'gods,' plural. Definitely not nuns. Ophelia chimed in again, seeing the bewilderment on their guests' faces. "We worship several entities here. Each one is important, though different ones govern different aspects of our lives."

"Will we be taking part in any, uh, religious .. activities?" Dean was trying to be tactful, politically correct, and all those other things he hated having to worry about being. Part of him was curious, while part of him just wanted to know whether they'd be 'expected' to participate.

Lieve smiled. "We feel it would be to your benefit to join us, though you're under no obligation to do so." Dean was getting full for the first time in days, and it was making him warm and sleepy. Though still exhausted, his nausea seemed to be settling down, at least temporarily, and Dean was grateful for whatever respite he could get. Cas had politely declined a second glass of wine, fearing it would overtake him, opting instead to enjoy the food. He, too, had a sense of well-being, despite his unanswered questions. Perhaps that contentedness is what prompted him to promise that both of them would be attending the.. activities.

"Wonderful!," exclaimed Neoma, the youngest in years, yet somehow wiser than her age could account for. They all seemed so.. happy to have guests, to be sharing their food and their ways with the men. Dean wondered how Cas really felt about worshipping gods other than the God of the Bible, but Cas seemed open-minded here. Dean was on the fence himself, but he promised to at least give it a try.

Back in their quarters, Cas tried to talk to Dean about the events of the day, to formulate a list of questions for the sisters, and to prepare for the following day's events. Dean's mind was willing, but his flesh was weak, and his soft snoring told Cas that the conversation was over. Watching Dean sleep was a blessing; watching him sleep and knowing that their child was resting within him was more than any ex-angel could ever ask for.


	11. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean begin to learn more about the community of sisters' beliefs and practices

The light never died in this place; it simply softened. Cas had to use the blackout curtains, securing them to the wall around the window frames. Did the sisters need a break from its glow, too, or did they sleep in the light? The light had to be divine, Cas was certain, but reconciling the powers and deeds of other gods with his own experiences made his head hurt. He tried to let it go, filing it under 'mysteries of the universe.'

Dean awoke with less nausea, and didn't gripe about his 'incorrect' bodily functions as he used the bathroom. "This is, indeed, a place of miracles," Cas teased, loving the way Dean blushed with embarrassment and irritation. "Are you ready for the service?"

Dean blinked, the conversation from dinner coming back to him in pieces. "Uh, yeah. I guess so. Let's get it over with." He grabbed a handful of lavender biscuits from the tin on the dresser, munching them thoughtfully as they both woke up. Breakfast would be served after devotion, and they weren't sure how long this worship service would be.

The worship space was small and intimate, but this was no chapel. There were no pews, no altar, no iconography.. and yet the energy there thrummed through their bodies like vibrations through a tuning fork. Cas had visited several churches in his time in which there was a sense of the closeness of God, and he had always enjoyed that sensation - but this was decidedly different, foreign. Dean felt it, too. "Cas, I feel.. I don't know how to describe it." Every hair on them stood on end, and the service hadn't even started yet. 

The women filed in from two doors on opposite sides of the room, forming a circle. They were fifty in number, so the circle layered into two rings, one inside the other. It seemed that the sisters who had been there the longest formed the outer ring, while the newer initiates comprised the inner, smaller ring. Dean and Cas were welcomed into the center. As the women began to move, Cas had to hold Dean up. The outer ring walked clockwise, while their counterpart walked counterclockwise, and then they switched directions. The words of the chant caused a swirling in Dean's solar plexus, not altogether unpleasant, but so strange and new to him that it was almost overwhelming. Were they pronouncing a blessing upon the child? It was far too early for the baby's movements to be detectable, but Dean felt as though the embryo was aware of the proceedings - aware and pleased.

The chanting was interspersed with singing, so many voices raised in harmony, bouncing off the walls and threatening to blow off the roof with their combined energy. How long did it go on? They couldn't say. The light seemed to grow in that space, filling it, touching everyone and everything. Dean was glowing, not as brightly as the sisters, but still noticeable. The light concentrated over his heart and his womb, and he wavered, feeling faint. "It's alright, Dean. Just lean into me." The men embraced as the worship came to a crescendo, Dean feeling heat and power coursing through him, starting at his head, flowing down through him and into his feet, grounding him like an electrical surge. There was a strong aroma of jasmine and roses, though no flowers occupied this space.

The singing and chanting stopped as abruptly as it had started, and Dean went limp in Cas' firm grip. "What.. happened?" The circle parted, leaving a clear path for the men to exit, Cas leading a weakened Dean to the courtyard garden for some air. "I'm okay.. I think. It wasn't.. It didn't hurt, Cas, but it was so.. so strong." Cas petted his hair as they reclined on the grass. Lieve and Neoma came out to check on them, their faces still glowing.

"How's the mum-to-be feeling?," Neoma asked.

"That was.. amazing, but I'm so.. tired. Does that happen every time you all..?" 

Neoma shook her head. "Not every time. We wanted to give you and the child a group blessing. Some of our worship times are less intense than that one. I hope you'll join us for one of our outdoor sessions."

The knowledge that not every service got that intense was a relief, but even so, Dean wasn't sure he could handle another dose of divine whammy. One glance at Cas told him they would be going again. "We need all the help we can get, Dean. Perhaps with practice you will become accustomed to the energy flood." Dean took the opportunity to ask questions about the exact nature of what Lieve, Neoma and the others believed.

"We believe that the universal force manifests itself in different ways for various times, cultures, locations etc. Our community calls upon gods of different faiths for specific purposes or needs. Think of the force as being like electricity: no matter what name you give it, its properties remain the same. Also, like electricity, it can be used for good, or for harm."

Electricity was a good comparison; Dean had certainly felt plugged in, and the light - the glowing light... Dean was murmuring about it without realizing.

"That's something we can't fully explain. Every belief system associates light with knowledge and divine power, and it's hard to deny when it's all around you." 

Cas wanted to know more. "These.. entities. Do they all respond equally, or some more than others? Do you ever call upon the name of the One God?"

Lieve fielded that one. "Some more than others, and, yes, we have called upon the God of Abraham, Isaac and Jacob before. It's rare for us to call upon any being and not get a response of some sort." That answered Cas' next question. 

"Last night, at the meal.. it came up about a 'special purpose' for every child born to two men. How would you go about finding more information on this one?" Dean felt another zap of that crazy energy as he thought of the child.

"Usually the information comes later on in the pregnancy, or even at the birth. There isn't anything we can do to rush things, I'm afraid." The women seemed so unperturbed by it all, which was both reassuring and strange at the same time. "Will you be alright here by yourself for a while, Dean, while we show Cas around the place and fill him in on what's expected?" Ah, yes - the 'work' aspect of their stay. Cas was hesitant to leave Dean unattended - he had such a knack for getting into situations, who's to say he wouldn't find trouble, even in this sacred place? - but he knew it was the right thing to do. 

"Stay and rest, Dean. I'll be back shortly." Neoma promised to bring Dean something to eat right where he was, which was a good idea - he felt too weak to be steady on his feet, and it was beautiful in the garden - at least what he could see of it from his vantage point on the grass. 

They weren't lavender biscuits, but, Dean realized as he swallowed the last crumb of his food, Neoma had foregone her own morning meal to wait on him. "Aren't you eating?" He figured that when it came to being considerate of someone else's needs, late was better than never. Neoma explained that she found spiritual sustenance in being of service, or something along those lines; Dean couldn't relate. He loved to eat, and this baby was apparently very hungry, too. Great. Images of fighting over the last piece of pie sometime in years to come flashed through his mind. 

"Oh, I doubt it will come to that. You'd be surprised how easy it becomes to sacrifice for another, when it's one of your own." Dean started, looking at his companion. 

"Excuse me?"

Neoma blushed. "I didn't mean to intrude. I pick up on things sometimes, and the image of you fighting over food with the child.. You'll find you're willing to give up the best of everything for your little one when the time comes."

Intrude, as in, read thoughts? Oh boy. This could get weird. Had just gotten weird. At least he hadn't been thinking about.. the conception. Then, of course, it was all he *could* think about, knowing that he shouldn't...

"I.. I'm sorry. It's just.. It's been a strange few days. I'm still adjusting."

"I understand." Something in her tone made Dean think she did. He had to ask..

"So, did you ever have kids?"

Neoma sighed. "I did. There's no rule against it within our community, though of course it takes time and energy away from devotion and service. Mine were born before I joined. That was many years ago." Dean searched her face, finding he couldn't place her age range; she seemed so young, but perhaps the glow made it difficult to gauge the passage of years. "Children can't stay here indefinitely, so when one of our own chooses to give birth, they must choose whether to leave, or to send the child to a new home."

"Did you have to leave them behind to come here?"

"They were grown when I joined this place. I never had to choose. Others have been faced with that decision." Dean wondered who among them had walked away from their own flesh and blood to be here, and a surge of fierce maternal possessiveness jolted through him.

"I couldn't.. I didn't plan on this, but now that it's happening, I, well, I wouldn't take it back. I don't care what it costs me, what I have to give up - this baby is everything." He was surprised at his own words, the depth of his commitment; until the pregnancy, 'commitment' had practically been a curse word to him. He felt he should go find Cas while he was in this state of mind, hoping he could say equally loving, committed words in his presence. Cas would like that.

"I'll take you to him. He's in the main work gardens with Lieve."

Dean's face must have been a picture. Neoma explained.

"Lieve and I are on the same wavelength. We're both Air. I can sense where she is, her mood, even her health, by tapping into that wavelength. Twelve of us are Airs, twelve are Fires, another twelve are Waters, and then there are twelve Earths. The remaining two are Fluid, meaning they can stand in for any of the elements."

That sounded pretty.. witch-y. Neoma helped him up, and they made their way to the main gardens. Sure enough, Cas was there, trying his hand at gardening under the watchful eye of Lieve and one other sister whose name he didn't know.

The smile Cas gave at seeing Dean up and about was as bright as the divine light all around them.


	12. Sisters Are Doin' It For Themselves (and getting by with a little help from Cas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas learns how to help the community in practical, as well as spiritual, ways

Cas in motion was a sight to behold. For a former heavenly being, he seemed rather enamored of the earth and all its attributes. Dean could see how tickled Cas was by the feel of the soil in his hands, the smell of the earth, the life pushing forth through the surface. The smaller garden was for pleasure: flowers, trees, a soft carpet of grass, ornamental benches - but this was the heart of their food source, their independence (for the most part) from the outside world. Irish weather wasn't exactly conducive to most forms of fruit tree or vining plant, but the light seemed to sustain what would otherwise wither and die. This would be a good place to give birth, Dean realized, surrounded by reverent love, bathed in a sacred glow. Every child should be so lucky on their journey into the world.

The romance of bringing new life into the world, of creating rather than destroying, held immense appeal for Cas. The rhythm of the seasons was so.. predictable, so constant, as opposed to the uncertainty of his former life. Simple, repetitive tasks would give him a purpose, a sense of being grounded, and Dean could already imagine Cas coming out here at all hours and talking to the plants, maybe playing music for them.. He enjoyed free will, but there were times when having so much freedom was terrifying. Being told what to do, having guidelines and goals, was familiar to him, and old habits die hard. He turned as he sensed Dean's presence.

"Isn't it beautiful?" If Dean was honest with himself, yes, it was beautiful. Everything was green and growing, and he could easily see how the previous night's feast had been obtained. A small hen house sat in one corner, its inhabitants contentedly picking their way through the grass, finding delicious morsels and enjoying the sunshine. Cas was asking how the sisters kept the hens from eating the food intended for humans, and Dean vaguely heard a mention of some sort of bitter herb concoction used as a deterrent. He wished he could help, could get down and dirty and earn his keep, but he knew his job now was to stay healthy and give the baby a safe, welcoming body in which to grow. Dean already felt like he was gaining weight, though Cas hadn't said a word. Heck, Cas probably wouldn't say anything if Dean's hair fell out; he loved him that much. Dean knew that now.

Cas interrupted his gardening lesson to give Dean a hug. They'd only been apart for about twenty minutes, but that was hours in Destiel time. Cas was very aware of the way they fit together now, the way Dean's body was still Dean, and yet.. "I'm getting fat, aren't I?," Dean asked, misreading Cas' face as they pulled away. 

"No, Dean. It's just that your body is changing. When we touch, it's more.. receptive." The word 'receptive' sent flashes of 'that night' through both men's minds, and Dean blushed. "You're softer, more.. I don't know how to explain it."

"The yin to your yang?," Lieve teased. That about summed it up, yes. 

Dean wanted to eat again already. "Let's get some proper breakfast," Neoma enthused. The rest of the small company readily agreed.


	13. Feed Me, Baby, One More Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean experiences more of the joys of impending motherhood...

Perhaps he'd pushed himself too much the day before. Perhaps the infusions of holy light and energy were too much for Dean's skeptical being - the evening service, while less intense, had still been overwhelming for him, though Cas seemed to be adapting. Whatever the reason, Dean's nausea was back with a vengeance. 

"I think I've been poisoned, Cas. There's no way any human could withstand this much vomiting; this can't be normal.." He was interrupted by another heave.

"From all that I've read and heard, Dean, it is very normal. Many pregnant women experience violent vomiting; in fact, some doctors believe that severe nausea is a good sign that the pregnancy is progressing well. Apparently the more elevated the hormone levels, the more - "

Dean groaned, and would have cursed, but his stomach prevented him. "Cas, I love you, but your logic isn't making me feel any better. I'm glad the baby is firmly implanted and all, but..." 

Another interruption. Cas rubbed Dean's back, stroking him through his shirt in broad, soothing circles. "If I could take the nausea upon myself, I would do so."

Dean blinked, his eyes watering from his.. exertions. "That's sweet, Cas. Truly. I know you would." This was worse than any stomach bug or hangover Dean had ever suffered, and the only thing that kept him from despair was the knowledge that it would pass. Right?

"Cas? How long does this phase normally last?"

"Well, it can stop as early as the second or third month of pregnancy." The pause spoke volumes.

"What? What aren't you telling me, Cas?"

"Dean, some mothers experience vomiting til the later stages, or even until the birth."

Dean groaned again, sounding like a dying moose. "Come on, there's nothing left to barf up! Enough already!"

Cas urged Dean to take small sips of cool water. If nothing else, at least he'd have something to bring up. Cas returned to the book, skimming the page. 

"Dean."

Dean tried to focus, but the ocean was roaring in his ears. Between them, through them. "Whaaat, Cas?"

"Some mothers who experience severe early symptoms do so because they're carrying multiples."

Multiples? "Are you saying I could be - that we could have - ohhhh...!" The water hadn't even settled in his stomach before it exited once more. Cas was more than a little worried about dehydration. Dean had bigger worries.

"Cas, I don't know what to do with *one* baby, let alone more than one. There's no way."

Cas said nothing, his mind drifting off into uncharted territory, imagining Dean wearing one baby in a carrier while he wore the other. What if they had a boy and a girl? How perfect! How complete!

"Cas?"

Cas went to fetch one of the sisters; perhaps they would know of something to help Dean. 

Within the hour, an array of bland, nausea-friendly foods and drinks was ready for Dean's approval. Alongside lavender biscuits, there was ginger tea dressed with various herbs, dry wheat toast, dried fruit, and some sort of cake Dean couldn't identify. "Come now, Dean. You're already pregnant; what harm could another cake do?" It was an attempt at a joke, and Dean tried to see the funny side. He was in a semi-reclining positions, ready to lean over the side of the bed at any moment should his stomach decide to purge itself. Cas held the cup to Dean's lips, helping him to drink. The ginger tea stayed down, and Dean ventured to chase it with plain water. When that stayed, too, he was bold enough to try to replace the food he'd lost earlier. Toast was out; the yeasty smell of the bread made him gag. The dried fruit was almost unbearably sweet. That left the biscuits and the cake.

"You eat some cake, too, Cas. Actually - eat most of it. Since it couldn't possibly do any harm.."

"Dean, I didn't force-feed you the apple cake. You made a pig of yourself." 

Ouch. "Gluttony is supposed to make people FAT fat, not PREGNANT fat."

"I didn't wish to interfere. You were so hungry, and clearly enjoying eating it, so I - "

Dean turned serious, his tongue swiping at a crumb caught in the corner of his mouth. "It's okay, Cas. Really. I've been a bad boy for years, putting God knows how many women at risk of being in the situation I'm in now. Maybe it's to teach me a lesson."

Cas frowned. "I agree you haven't always treated women with enough consideration, but I would never call a baby a punishment."

"That - that isn't how I meant it to sound. Just - you haven't been as bad as I have. You've got more respect for it all: relationships, pregnancy.."

"Sex."

Dean's voice dropped an octave. "Yeah. Sex." He allowed Cas to feed him another bite, letting his tongue stray to Cas' finger as he pulled away. Women were so simple, so easy to tease and please; Dean even liked to think that, had he wanted to, he could've been a success with men, too (not that he'd ever, you know, thought about it or anything). But Cas was.. CAS. He was different. Dean felt awkward, lost, even - and the one person he always turned to when he felt lost was also the one person he couldn't ask for help. Not this time.

"What does that book say about intimacy, Cas?" Maybe he'd find a good segue...

Cas sensed where this train of thought was headed, and he was already there, flagging it down at the platform. Still, this was CAS; he had to do or say something awkward. It was in his nature. "Uh, it says that the expectant often feels a decrease in libido during the early stages, but, once the nausea and discomfort subside, there may be an increase in libido. Apparently many women experience more intense orgasms during pregnancy, due to added pressure on the uterine walls - "

"Cas, only you could make sex sound so.. unsexy. You're killin' me, Smalls."

Cas faltered, opening his mouth, then snapping it shut. 

"C'mere and kiss me. I'm feeling a little hormonal."

Cas felt he could burst into one thousand rays of light. Dean hadn't indicated any interest in sex or even 'making out' since the morning after their first time. Perhaps the baby wouldn't be the only physical bond between them; perhaps they could make a life together like a real - 

"Cas?"

Shut up, brain. Body, take over. He leaned in for a cake-flavored kiss.

"Now, I'm not feeling up to.. you know. I'm still getting used to this body, and.."

"I understand." That wasn't totally true, but Cas knew Dean would be feeling vulnerable and possibly tender. It seemed like the right thing to say.

"That doesn't mean I don't think about it. Dream about it. About us."

"You do? So you haven't changed your mind?"

Dean blinked. "Cake or no cake, baby or no baby, this had to happen sooner or later. I think us being away from everything 'normal' helped it along."

Cas smiled. "So, we are having a 'holiday romance'?"

"I think we both know it's more than that. Those don't last."

Amazing how loving words could be as sexy as graphic ones. Sexier, even. The next kiss was heated, tasting the ginger tea, adding to the warmth. Cas moaned against Dean's mouth, praying for self-control; he had been so focused on taking care of Dean and getting them settled here and going on a crash-course of polytheistic monastic life and.. he hadn't noticed how much tension had built up.

"Tell me again." Cas had spoken, and Dean's mind was a white-hot blank panic for a nanosecond, until he figured out what Cas wanted. What he needed.

"I love you."

Those words did things to him, went straight to his dick, deeper, to a primal seat of his soul. "Again, Dean. Tell me.."

"I love you, Cas. I love you, and I'm having your baby."

By the gods, it was hot in there. "My baby. Our baby.." He had to be some sort of sicko, getting hard over the thought of his seed taking root inside his lover, his body growing and swelling, ripening - 

"Does that make you hot?"

"Yes. Very much so." Cas wanted to lay on top of his lover, but with the nausea - he didn't want to undo the progress Dean had made in keeping the food down. "Is that.. wrong?"

"I don't think so. Do you think it's wrong? There are a lot of men who find pregnancy very sexy."

Cas nodded, but he knew he wasn't an ordinary man. He shouldn't be - 

"It's okay. I want you to think I'm sexy. I want you to like my body." 

Dean was offering himself in a whole new way. There was no darkness in the room, literally or figuratively; for that moment, at least, Dean was accepting who they were and what they meant to each other. Cas would be a fool not to take it. 

"Dean.." There were no words. The kisses weren't enough, yet he was hesitant to push for more. Dean had to set the pace.

"Bring your hips up higher, Cas. No - like that. There." Cas was effectively straddling Dean now, and Dean's effect on him was painfully apparent. His hands worked at Cas' fly, and soon his desire was exposed - hard, aching need. When those hands began to move, Cas let out a strangled gasp. He had discovered on his own how pleasurable this activity could be, but now, experiencing Dean's practiced grip on his throbbing member, the solo version paled in comparison.

"Dean.. yes.."

Hands were safe. Hands were simple - and very effective. Cas found it difficult to stay upright, but Dean was relentless, wanting his release almost as much as Cas wanted it. 

"Look at me, Cas."

Cas hadn't realized his eyes were closed, but he did as he was told, seeing the hunger in Dean's eyes. There was something else there, too, something softer and deeper. The Bible name for it was love.

"Fuck, Dean.. yes.. like that.." He was close, but holding back. Dean understood.

"I want you to cum for me, Cas. On me. Let yourself go."

Another stroke, then a second, a third - by the fifth stroke after receiving the invitation, Cas complied, letting go in hot ropey jets of cum onto Dean's stomach and chest. Dean stroked him slowly as he came back down, letting go by degrees. They had committed a carnal act in a holy cloister, and lightning had not struck. The world still turned, the sun still shone, and Dean was still looking at him with love.

"Now lay down. I think you've earned a nap for taking such good care of me."

Cas wished he had the words to tell Dean thank you, or to explain how allowing him to be the protector and nurturer was how Dean took care of Cas. The shirt would need to be washed, and they'd need to clean up before attending the next group meal - but for a little while at least, they were alone, wrapped up in their own world.


	14. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clio and Oshun check in on the pair and catch up with old friends

Clio and Oshun didn't make a habit of manifesting unless they were specifically invoked - but there was nothing in heavenly protocol which said they couldn't arrive unannounced. I mean, what were the humans going to do - pour salt on them? Burn some sage? They were GODDESSES, not ghosts.

Always a fan of making a grand entrance, Clio felt that dinner would be a good time to stop by. The sisters always gave thanks to ALL deities for their bounty, so that included them, right? Oshun, no longer miffed at losing the bet, was game.

"The only downside is, it's so bright there already, we'll hardly be able to dazzle them much." Clio was being playful, of course; she wasn't really that* vain - not like Aphrodite. Talk about a diva!

"I think they'll be plenty dazzled, Clio, considering you're a true o.g in Ireland - an original goddess. I'm likely to get some blank stares and a lukewarm reception. Have they even HEARD of me?"

"Don't you listen to their prayers?"

Oshun fidgeted. "I'm not usually in this part of the world, Clio. Ireland is pretty ethnically homogenous, you know? I tend to stick to where I'm wanted."

Clio took her friend's hand. "Well, you're wanted here. Stick with me, friend, and you'll find your niche in Ireland, starting tonight."

The table was set as usual. Cas politely declined to take any wine; it was too rich for his blood, and he needed a clear head. Dean was tired, despite the nap, but putting a good face on things. Tomorrow would be Cas' first day of proper work, and he was both excited and nervous. The sisters assured him that Dean would be in good hands, but Cas felt it was his duty to watch over his growing family. They couldn't possibly understand how long he'd been waiting for a love like this, and how fragile it seemed, a precious, delicate creature needing constant care.

Sister Ophelia entered the hall, eyes wide as though she'd seen something very unusual. The only that staunched Cas' growing panic was her smile. "Ladies, we have guests tonight." Dean and Cas exchanged a look; weren't *they* the guests? Not another pregnant male and expectant father, surely? "Please set two more places at the table."

The women sprang into action like a well-oiled machine, fussing and bustling about to make room for two more - at the head of the great table. When that was completed, all of the women stood behind their chairs, waiting. Dean and Cas copied them, at a loss.

Ophelia returned with two women, hooded cloaks hiding their faces in shadow. Something about the cloaks seemed.. off; they appeared to change color slightly, and they were unnaturally still. As the women removed their hoods, a collective gasp rose in the room. "Cliodhna," Neoma breathed, recognizing the figure from the stories of her youth. The other goddess was darker, though no less beautiful; Dean broke the confused hush.

"Oshun."

All heads turned to him as one, and he felt the weight of their stares. "We, uh, we met. Sort of."

Oshun smiled at the couple. "You remembered me. How kind." 

Cas felt sick. Why were they here, and why now? Had they changed their minds about the baby? Cas tried to speak, but words failed him.

"Please, be seated," Cliodhna said. The scraping of fifty two chairs filled the room as the goddesses glided to the seats of honor. For some of the newer members, this was their first experience of a direct manifestation - not one, but TWO deities! For several of the others, this was more familiar, but no less meaningful. 

"I expect you're all wondering why we're here." Clio's gaze went straight to Cas, holding him in its power. 

"Well, you are always welcome, of course - but, yes, we were wondering that." Ophelia was holding up well, playing the role of unofficial ambassador to heavenly visitors.

"We are here because of the pregnancy."

Cas was glad to be sitting; he felt faint. Dean squeezed his hand.

Oshun hastened to set them at ease. "The children are growing well. We foresee no problems with the labor or the birth."

Oh, good; the children are - wait. What?

"What?" Dean wished Cas could be seated opposite him, to kick him when needed. That would have been a well-timed kick.

Oshun turned to Dean. "Yes, the children. There are two. Didn't Cas tell you that was possible?"

The book; the part about extra vomiting sometimes meaning extra babies...

"We figured it would save time. I mean, unless one of you wants to repeat this experience sometime down the road? Perhaps Cas would like to be the mo-"

Dean interrupted Oshun."No, no, thank you, once is enough. Thank you." Dean was babbling; what did one say to a goddess? How should he address them?

Clio chimed in. "Isn't it marvelous? It wasn't my original intention, but it just made it more special; I couldn't resist!"

Two babies? As in, double trouble? As in, two mouths to feed, two butts to diaper, two college tuitions to save for..?

Cas was beaming. "Twins, Dean! TWINS!"

The room was astir. Male pregnancies were rare, but this was the first any of them had ever heard of a male carrying TWINS.

"I told you the information would come at the right time. I guess this is the right time." Dean heard the voice, but it didn't quite register?

Lieve caught the spirit - or whatever the polytheistic equivalent was. "Praise be to Cliodhna and Oshun!"

The other women echoed the sentiment, as did Cas, before he had time to second-guess it. He wasn't settled on his beliefs yet, but this much he knew: His God hadn't given them two babies. Dean was mute, in shock.

The goddesses urged the assembled to begin their meal, and the celebration began in earnest. Cas decided he would take a small sip of wine after all, noticing that the goddesses abstained. A drunken deity sounded like a recipe for disaster, Dean mused, glad to see they were staying sober. After the meal, the group moved outside to the courtyard - the one which had seemed so normal earlier, apart from that whole divine-light thingy - and which was now super-sacred ground.

The VIP guests were gracious enough to humor the faithful and endure a time of adoration, but there were only so many songs of worship a goddess could take, especially when that wasn't why they'd showed up. "Thank you so very much, sisters. Would it be possible to have some time alone with the happy couple before we depart?" 

After giving their assurances that, yes, they were aware they were welcome any time, and, yes, they would give careful consideration to all the prayer requests, and, no, the fact that two goddesses from different cultures had appeared together didn't mean the end was nigh, the goddesses were left alone with Cas and Dean.

"Sooo, stupid question, but - how are you both feeling?"

Clio was enjoying this. Cas' command of the English language had been reduced to "Twins, Dean!", "Dean, we're having twins!," and a few variations of that same theme. Dean knew he might not get another chance to ask questions and get direct answers, so he tried to focus.

"The whole 'special purpose' thing - is that just humanity's attempt to explain the unexplainable, or is it legit? Or could it be somewhere in the middle of the two?"

"Your case has multiple purposes. One is to teach you to be vulnerable, nurturing, and, dare I say, humble. Or something close to it." Oshun made him blush.

"Another purpose is for your bloodlines, your peoples, as it were, to be united," Clio added.

Dean waited. "And..?"

"It is our hope that these babies will form a sort of bridge, not only between humanity and the divine, but between various factions on earth. There has been too much selfishness and bloodshed committed in the name of faith; these children will carry the blessing of all the pantheons, Dean. They won't be saviors, but symbols of the one-ness which is humanity's birthright, and which has been corrupted since the early days of life on earth." Oshun was serious now. 

"That's.. wow. Wouldn't that be better accomplished if people actually KNEW about these babies? Why are we hiding here?"

Clio shook her head. "It isn't the circumstances of the pregnancy and birth which will change the world, but who the children will become. Together, they will bring your kind to a new level of understanding and unity."

"Just so we're clear - this isn't about sin or a flood or an alien invasion or anything - it's about these kids teaching us all how to get along?" It was so profound, and yet so simple, Dean was struggling to grasp it.

"'Love one another' has been the cornerstone of nearly every belief system man has ever devised, but most of you have lost your way. Think of it as the children taking humanity back to basics."

Heavy. "Cas, I think our friends are leaving in a minute. Are you gonna snap out of it long enough to say goodbye?"

Cas' eyes were glazed with happiness. "Twins! Did you hear? We're having TWINS!"

Oshun nodded. "Yes, dear. WE told YOU that, remember?" Cas was grinning and babbling like an idiot, so Oshun simply patted him on the head. Clio kissed his cheek.

"Did you just get him pregnant?" Dean couldn't resist a parting shot.

"Careful, Dean. There's still time to make you go through back labor." Clio was kidding, but for a second, Dean felt real fear. He'd have to ask Cas to look up 'back labor,' but he was sure it wasn't a desirable thing.

"I'm sorry. I.. It's a lot to take in. I may have to shove a sock in his mouth if I'm gonna get any sleep."

Oshun's laugh was beautiful, warm, not mocking. "He'll settle down. I think you're both going to be great parents. I wish you a long, happy life together - as a family."

A family. Coming from a deity, that carried a lot of weight. Clio echoed the sentiment.

"Yes, a long life full of passion and adventure - interspersed with boring, domesticated parts so you can slow down enough to enjoy it."

"Ooh, good one. I like," Oshun opined. 

The two heavenly being said their goodbyes, and just like that, they were gone. Moments later, Zelenia and Castalia entered the courtyard.

"You didn't say anything regrettable, did you?" Castalia's gaze was searching.

"Well, Cas didn't say anything other than the word 'twins' over and over - and, no, I don't think I said anything bad. They were in a good mood when they left."

The relief on both sisters' faces was evident. "Well, it's about time you got yourselves to bed. Goodnight, Cas."

He was still in a daze, albeit a happy one, so they left him to it. 

"Come on, Papa, let's get you horizontal. I'll fill you in on what you missed in the morning."

Both men had lovely dreams of all their favorite things - only, there were two of everything..


	15. What to Expect...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's body begins to change in more dramatic ways

It had been almost two weeks since their arrival, and they had fallen into a sort of routine. Cas went to the early worship service while Dean slept, then on to work in the food gardens until lunch. Dean spent his mornings resting or doing very gentle exercises, reading about the phases of a baby's development (the size of a peanut! the size of an orange! the size of.. man, he was hungry), and imagining what the future would bring. Lunch was taken either in their room or in the smaller garden, followed by a nap. Cas had also begun to offer to help in the kitchen, meaning he was improving as a cook. Dean couldn't stand the smell of food as it was cooking, which meant time apart during Cas' culinary escapades. After dinner and attendance of evening worship, the nights were their own - those precious hours between the cessation of work and the rising to begin their tasks anew. 

Cas noticed Dean changing with each passing day. First was the weight gain, water-weight at first, then fat, gathering around the hips, thighs, abdomen - and chest. Then there was a slight widening of the nose, rapid growth of the feet, and an all-over softening of Dean's form. He carried himself with less swagger now, responded more immediately and emotionally to even minor upsets, and he'd become more.. affectionate, though some would say 'clingy.'

"Do you have to go to work today?," Dean asked. Cas winced, then nodded. This conversation had played out over a dozen times now, and he never wavered, never altered the script. 

"You know I do, Dean. I would stay here with you more if I could, but the sisters expect me to work, and that is what I have promised to do."

"Couldn't you just be a little late? Say, a few hours?"

Cas smiled at the predictability of the exchange. "No, Dean."

"Hmm. An hour?"

"No."

"Half an hour?"

"I'll see you at lunch, Dean."

"Fifteen minutes. They won't miss you for such a short period of time.."

"I'm the only male worker, Dean."

"Okay, okay. Five minutes."

Five minutes sounded feasible, and Cas would lay down beside Dean, holding him, cradling his belly. Sometimes that was long enough for Dean to drift off again, though Cas had to make sure he didn't follow. 

"Five minutes is up, Dean. I'll see you soon."

Dean would let him go, sorry for the solitude. Funny how, when one's independence was threatened, it became prized above all else, but when independence was forced upon someone, it became a curse. Dean had time and space to think, to dream, to plan ahead - and he hated it. He needed Cas to fill the gaps of his own limitations, the silences of his own mind.

Cas had become very proficient at gardening, and he could feel the crops growing, the life force running through them, just as he could feel the life growing inside of Dean. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced, the feeling of being involved in something so much bigger than him, the whole being greater than the sum of its parts. Cas felt bonded to Dean and bonded to the earth, the flow of this place; it would be difficult to leave. 

By the following week, Dean's ankles were swollen. His hips were round - womanly hips. He was going to need a bra soon; no sense in denying it any more. Cas was going to have to broach the subject very gently. Perhaps after lunch would be a good time.. 

Cas knew something was wrong as he entered their quarters and heard crying. Dean was standing in front of a full-length mirror; when had that been brought in? 

"I'm getting fat!," Dean lamented. Cas hesitated.

"Dean, everything I've read about human gestation says that a mother only needs about three hundred extra calories a day, and that's not until the third trimester. You really don't need.." 

Dean's eyes flashed fire, forging his will from iron to steel, daring Cas or anyone to stop him as he retrieved the open sleeve of Oreos from the table. This was not going well. 

"That's not all, Cas. I have boobs! Me! BOOBS!"

Cas swallowed hard. "They are very attractive boobs, Dean." His eyes strayed without his consent, and Dean brought his hands to his chest, horrified.

"Stop that!"

A smile was tugging at the corner of Cas' mouth. "Dean, you're being a little.."

Dean frowned. "A little what?"

Ridiculous? Hormonal? Unrealistic? Cas walked over to his lover. "I love you. Your body is carrying our babies. These changes are temporary." Cas hoped that last part was true; he hadn't been able to ask the goddesses directly, and Dean hadn't thought of it.

"Let me rub your feet, Dean. Afterwards, you can tell me if any other parts of you hurt - your lower back, or your shoulders.. I can take care of you."

Dean softened slightly. "A massage does sound good. But I'm still - "

"You're not fat, Dean. You're pregnant. You have to give your body a break; just.. go with it."

Dean turned the mirror so it was facing the wall. "I don't want to see myself right now."

Cas pulled him in for a kiss, noting the swell of Dean's belly and how it kept their bodies from being completely flush with one another. "See yourself through my eyes. I think you're beautiful."

"Men aren't beautiful, Cas. Men are handsome, or sexy, or - "

"Beautiful," Dean repeated. That tone got to Dean on a primal level, and he almost believed it. Almost.

The kisses deepened, and Dean almost felt like he did on that first night. "I believe you said something about a massage?"

Cas smiled into Dean's skin. "I did."

Just what the doctor ordered.


	16. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy is progressing - as are the actions which got them into this situation in the first place...

Dean was right; he WAS getting fat. Cas did his best to keep Dean away from mirrors and other reflective surfaces; he had gained more than enough weight to sustain two babies which, by this stage of pregnancy, were each about the size of a passion fruit (Dean didn't understand the obscure size comparisons: artichokes, avocados, passion fruit... apparently by week twenty five, they'd rival a pair of acorn squash. Squashes? Squash? Squashi? Who ate this stuff?). Cas had long since given up trying to come between Dean and his food, taking extra pains to make sure the garden did well to help replace all the goodies Dean was scarfing; his main focus was on making sure at least some of the food consumed was healthy.

It was rare now to have a conversation without someone talking with his mouth full or asking for Cas to make another pantry raid. Cas was arriving back from just such an errand, setting the food down on the table, when he heard a startled cry somewhere beyond his line of vision. Dropping the victuals in his haste, Cas made his way toward the source of the sound.

Dean was sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs, a look of shock upon his face. Cas immediately fell to his knees beside him, panic rising. "What is it, Dean? Are you in pain?"

Dean met those eyes, and a lifeline flowed through that gaze from his lover to him. "Cas, I felt something.. Here. Put your hand here."

Cas did as he was told, Dean's hand resting on top of his low down on Dean's abdomen. They waited. "Dean, I don't - "

"Shh. Wait."

After a moment's eternity, it happened. Cas' hand flew back as if it burned him, but Dean eased it into place once more.

"It's okay to touch me, Cas. I won't break." There was an edge of hurt in his voice, and Cas wondered about it.

"The book said you normally can't feel the baby kick until later - a few more weeks, at least."

Dean smiled dreamily. "I guess our kiddos didn't read that book."

"Are you sure it isn't just.. gas? From all the foo - "

"Cas, that was a KICK, not a fart. Book, shmook; one of our babies just KICKED."

Cas felt the movement again, as though the child wanted to prove itself. There was more motion, more like.. wriggling, and Cas' eyes grew wide.

"You're right, Dean. This is.."

"A miracle."

It's not that they'd been in denial up til that moment, but feeling the movements inside of Dean made it so much more real to them. "Have you felt the other one move yet?"

Dean frowned. "I'm not sure who's who in there. All I know is somebody's moving. Could be one, could be both."

The food sat forgotten on the table as Dean urged Cas to squeeze in beside him on the chair, which ended up with him half-perched on the chair's arm.

Dean was rubbing Cas' flat stomach, which was a nice sensation, but puzzled Cas.

"I'm not pregnant, Dean. You won't feel anything there."

"Oh, I can feel plenty. Like the butterflies you get any time I touch you. The way your muscles tense under my fingers. The way your skin gets hot, like you've just taken a steaming shower." 

Cas swallowed, hard. "Really?"

"Really. How long has it been since the first time, Cas?"

"Just over three months, Dean. You know that."

"So now that you've felt the kicking, and you know things are going okay.. are you ready to do it again?"

Cas was caught off-guard. How had they segued from baby kicks to.. to..

"Cas. Please." Cas was disturbed by how much he enjoyed hearing Dean beg. He realized he could happily hear it on a regular basis for the rest of his life. 

Dean's nausea was almost in the past now, and some of his energy was returning. His body was adjusting to the shift in his center of gravity, no easy feat. Cas had always felt protective of Dean, but it had intensified ten-fold. Cas longed for affection and closeness, but was wary of hurting Dean.

Dean slid a hand down the front of his body, over his swelling belly, then lower, rubbing between his legs. Cas wanted to look away, but couldn't; he was spellbound.

"Dean.. what are you..?"

"I'm trying it out, Cas. If this.. condition is temporary, which, please goddesses, it is, then I want to experience what it's like."

Cas' mind was at war with itself. "What *what's* like?"

"Being.. a woman. Being.. taken."

Cas swallowed. "I'm not sure.. it was all so new for us the first time; how do we..?"

Dean grinned sheepishly - or was it wolfishly? "I think between the two of us, we'll figure it out."

Cas hesitated. 

"Cas, if I get much bigger, I may not be able to do much. You should take every opportunity between now and D-day."

"D-Day?"

"The delivery, Cas. What goes in, must come out."

Cas knew Dean was right. "You will say something, won't you, if it - if anything doesn't feel right. I so want to please you, Dean."

"I promise I'll say something. What's a good safe-word? Umm.. " His face crinkled in thought. "How about 'watermelon'? I'm starting to feel like a watermelon," he joked, rubbing his bump.

Cas nodded to show he agreed and understood, taking Dean by the elbow to help him up from the chair. He was still nervous and unsure, but Dean had needs, and so did he. His body was racing ahead of his mind in being okay with this. 

The bed welcomed Cas' work-weary form, Dean settling in beside him. They looked at each other for a long moment, just feeling, just breathing.  
Dean could tell Cas was going to need a little kick-start.

"Cas.. This is the part where you kiss me."

Ohhh, sure. He could do that. Kissing was safe. Kissing was.. Well, nothing involving Dean was ever truly safe, but it wouldn't involve any baby-making parts. Kissing was..

"Cas?"

Cas leaned forward, taking possession of Dean's mouth. Perfunctory pecks on the cheeks or lips over the past few weeks had been sweet but unsatisfying. This was another level, deeper, stronger, hotter. Wetter.

"I like the way you kiss me," Dean reassured him, "but I need a reminder of the way you touch me." 

Gulp.

Cas let his hands wander over Dean's neck and shoulders, down his arms, then his sides. Strange, the former firmness giving way to softness, angular lines becoming rounded, but it was still Dean, the same essence, the same heart, and Cas found that love made imperfections disappear. "It's okay. It's just you. It's just me." Dean was getting better at this, being the reassurer, the nurturer. It boded well for his impending parenthood.

Cas let Dean's words sink in, let them permeate his nerves and spur him onward. Humans were big on motivational slogans and buzzwords, things like, 'You don't know what you can do until you try,' or, 'You can do anything you set your mind to.' Human (mis)understandings of faith and positive self-belief were one of the things he found most intriguing about them, and he tried to adapt that mindset. "I can do this."

"You can."

His hands moved toward the less-familiar places, the breasts - for they truly were becoming breasts - and swollen belly which would have brought the glare of fame and the split opinion camps of 'miracle' and 'abomination' were they to venture outside of the compound. Dean was soft, his curves thrumming with the life-force of creation, and Cas repeated the caresses over and over until Dean was squirming.

"You're beautiful, Dean," he said, and meant it.

Cas remembered something in the pregnancy book about sore feet and swollen ankles. "Have your feet been hurting you, Dean?"

He winced. "Yeah. I guess that's part of it, huh?"

Cas nodded, shifting down to the end of the bed. Dean groaned.

"I appreciate the gesture, Cas, but really, there are other parts of me that.. ohh.. "

Cas was working the pads of his thumbs into the sole of Dean's left foot, pushing pressure points and feeling the give of the bones as he worked. Dean closed his eyes, his head falling back onto the pillow. "Shit, Cas. That's so.."

Cas smiled, continuing his work. Re-positioning his hands, he worked the top of the foot with his thumbs, less pressure now, but still amazing. Then it was on to the ankle, promoting circulation, helping to flush the water out of the flesh, relieving the ache. The right foot and ankle received equal devotion, and Dean was melting, his feet turned to putty.

"I can kinda see why some guys develop a thing about feet. Never thought a foot massage would feature as foreplay for me. So good..."

Cas worked his way up Dean's calves, feeling their thickness, skimming his fingertips along the backs of his knees, then up to the thighs. Dean was going to need different clothes, and soon; the denim he favored would not contain his thickening thighs and ballooning waist for much longer - not to mention the plumpening backside.. Cas decided now was not the time to bring it up.

"We should remove these, Dean."

"Good idea," came the reply, voice breaking.

The jeans became tomorrow's laundry, and Cas now had access to the lower half of his lover's body. Dean had been adamant about not wearing women's underwear, though secretly, Cas was curious to see how they would look on him. The men's underwear was removed too, and Cas was faced with the undeniable reality of Dean's changed body.

This was what he had avoided seeing since 'the morning after', and now that he had seen it, there was nothing left to fear.

"This part of you is beautiful, too," Cas murmured, gently stroking Dean there, so lightly, not enough, Dean arching his hips upward for more contact.

Cas split Dean's thighs, his head resting on one, just looking.

"Cas? Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm looking at you, Dean."

"Uh, looking?"

"Just looking. I like this part of you, Dean."

It was true; he hadn't been sure, hadn't known whether or not he could really.. get to grips with this change, but something about this part of Dean was inviting, even.. tempting.

"Cas, this is a little uncomfortable. More than a little."

Cas took the hint. From this vantage point, he could watch exactly what effect he was having on Dean. The folds were slick and pink, waiting for attention, waiting for his touch, and Cas rose to the challenge.

Cas started with slow, teasing circles, using the pad of his thumb against the clit, making Dean gasp. "How does it feel, Dean?"

Dean struggled to find words. "It's so.. intense. I don't.. It's so sensitive."

"Is that good?"

"Yeah, Cas. It's good. Just.. like that."

Cas tried varying the speed, the pressure, the direction of the circles; he flicked and rubbed, moved from spot to spot, testing which ones were the most responsive, and Dean was moaning, pleading for something he couldn't identify. Maybe he was simply afraid to ask.

Cas took the risk, removing his hand and replacing it with his tongue. Dean bucked against his mouth, a growl escaping his lips.

"Fuck, Cas, yeah.."

Cas had faced one of the last unknowns about Dean's new body, and liked it. He explored Dean's cunt with thorough, languid strokes, tasting him, teasing him. Up and down the folds, around the opening, across the inner thighs, and then *there*, right on the clit, until Dean was begging him for more and begging him to stop all in one breath.

"Which is it, Dean? Should I stop?"

"Yes.. no.. I.. I don't know.."

Cas moved up to kiss Dean, letting him taste himself. "You taste like candy apples."

Dean whimpered. "I need you inside me."

That admission went straight to Cas' dick, and he shucked his clothes in no time at all. The contrast between their bodies was evident, but somehow exciting. They were going to fit together in a whole new way.

"Will you take this off for me?" Cas wanted Dean to remove his shirt, and Dean hesitated, self-conscious about his chest.

"Please?" Cas asked so prettily, his mouth almost in a pout, his hand straying down to brush against Dean's clit, Dean quickly nodding yes.

Once they were exposed, Cas couldn't resist playing with his new toys. Dean's nipples, sensitive before, were even more so now, and he practically howled as Cas licked and nibbled each bud, rolling them with his tongue, grazing them with his teeth.. Each touch sent small spasms down to Dean's pussy, and he couldn't wait any longer.

"Cas, now. Please, now.."

Cas filled him in one swift movement, then stilled, waiting. Dean moved beneath him, panting, needy, and Cas could feel the muscles clenching him there.

"Please."

With another kiss, Cas began to move, and Dean saw stars. They fit together perfectly, and the sweet drag of skin on skin was heady, nothing in between them, literally joined as one. Cas set his jaw, willing himself to last at least a few minutes. He tried angling his thrusts at varying degrees, testing them to see which ones felt best for Dean. When he positioned himself to grind against Dean's clit with every stroke, he knew he'd struck gold.

"Fuck, Cas. Right there.."

Dean was so wet, so tight, Cas knew he badly needed release. "I want you to cum, Dean."

"Yeah.. so good.."

Cas worked faster, hitting the spot again and again without pause, until Dean's nails were digging into his back and shoulder, his eyes scrunched tight, lips dark and full, cheeks blazing..

"Look at me, Dean." He opened his eyes, seeing his desire mirrored in his lover's face. Cas was close, too.

"Look down, look at where our bodies are joined." Dean craned his neck to see, watching Cas piston in and out of him, and that did it - he was flying, soaring over the edge into freefall, cunt gripping Cas like a vice in rapid-fire squeezes and bringing him along a few seconds behind.

Dean may or may not have involuntarily invoked certain deities as he came. Cas' cry of release was a more god-neutral, animal sound.

As they lay bathing in the afterglow, Cas kissed Dean. "Better?"

"Much better. Thank you." Then, "I hope this change is temporary, because I could totally get addicted to this thing. I may not leave the house for days or weeks at a time."

Cas had to laugh at that. "You, a homebody? That would indeed be a miracle."

"I'm serious. It's better than playing any game system. That was.. wow."

Cas had inspired a 'wow' from his lover. That was a good feeling. The kick under his hand as he caressed Dean's belly didn't make him pull away.

"I think they liked it, too."

"The babies?"

"Yeah. When the 'mom' gets off, the babies get a hit of the feel-good stuff, too. Or so I've heard." He looked away, but Cas knew - Dean had been secretly reading the pregnancy book while he was away.

"Are you happy, Dean?"

Dean was still hella tired, and he wasn't sure he'd ever completely get his buff bod back, and they were sequestered in a strange land cut off from family and the familiar, but..

"I am, Cas. I'm happy."

It was what he needed to hear before they both drifted off in each others' arms.


	17. Halfway there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimpses of life at the just-over-halfway point of gestation

Staying in one place for this long was not in either man's nature. Having a home base to keep them grounded was one thing, but doing the same things every day, getting comfortable, being in close quarters with people who weren't family, that was quite another matter. It was disturbing how much they were beginning to enjoy the routine: Cas working the earth and playing 'handyman' for the community of women, and Dean keeping their living space clean and comfortable while growing two humans inside of him.

By this time, their lovemaking felt more natural. Dean didn't fixate on what he didn't have, finding ways to use what he DID have to bring them mutual pleasure. It was disturbing, how .. un-freaked out they'd both become. Dean couldn't help thinking, on more than one occasion, that everyone who knew them would probably have seen Cas as 'the chick' of the relationship. The notion that Dean was probably the last one to 'get it' - 'it' being the fact that he and Cas were meant for each other - added to the humor of it all. 

This was around the time that Dean would've been undergoing at least one ultrasound, possibly more due to the fact that he was carrying multiples. It was eerie, not having that modern medical reassurance; he joked to Cas that perhaps they should ask Tom Cruise to lend them the ultrasound machine he'd bought for Katie, since he no longer needed it - but the sisters reassured him through divination, meditation and prayer that all was well. Dean was uncomfortably huge already, and wondered how he'd ever make it to full term. They both knew most multiples pregnancies led to early labors, but hey, thinking positive couldn't hurt, right?

"Cas, what do you suppose the others are doing right now?"

Cas knew Dean missed the life he'd had to put on hold. He also knew Dean missed his rag-tag family, no matter what he ever said about being fine on his own.

"I'm sure they are well, Dean. You know that keeping them in the dark is for everyone's safety." He placed a hand over Dean's swollen belly for emphasis.

"I know. I just.. Knowing my brother, he'll come looking for me, or organize a world-wide search. Maybe a multi-dimensional search. He might be halfway to hell now, looking for us."

"Suppose they think we've eloped?"

Dean laughed, then realized that wasn't such a crazy thought. "Yeah. Suppose they think we're laying low, enjoying an extended honeymoon, too embarrassed to get in touch?"

It was a stretch, but it offered comfort. "Does Ireland have any place like Las Vegas where two people can wed in a hurry?" Cas was teasing, but it didn't seem as funny to Dean as it should have. Why was that?

Later, after dinner, as Dean with speaking with Neoma, Cas overheard the young woman exclaim, "You mean like Scotland's Gretna Green? Not exactly.." She lowered her voice, realizing she'd echoed in that great hall, and Cas wished he could Google 'Gretna Green' to find out what had gotten her so excited.

In less than four months, the babies would be here, and the four of them would have to figure out what shape the rest of their lives would take. What did each of them want out of life? Did it match up? What was *truly* important?

Dean had a lot to think about.


	18. The Ties That Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean can't go on like this. He needs to know that their future together is secure, that this love is for real, and that Cas would stay, babies or no babies.

Cas continued to work around the grounds. Dean was on bed-rest much of the time, though the sisters made him get up and walk every few hours to prevent complications.

Cas had noticed that Dean's moods changed more often than normal during his pregnancy, but in the past few weeks, his moods had been negative more often than not. Cas tried to get to the bottom of it.

"What is bothering you, Dean?"

"Who says anything's bothering me?"

Cas sighed. "You haven't been happy, Dean. You haven't wanted to talk as much; we haven't coupled in some time.. Did I do something to upset you?"

Dean wrestled with his own insecurities. How could Cas love him? What if this was it - he was going to be a fat male-female hybrid for the rest of their lives? He didn't have anything against bigger people OR against people who didn't conform to the gender binary, but it was like asking Cas to endure a bait and switch. Cas had fallen in love with Dean the man, and now he was stuck with.. with.. 

"No."

As if that answered everything, resolved everything.

"Dean, what can I do to make you happy?" The ex angel tried offering the nearby container of lavender biscuits, but was rebuffed. 

"I don't want food." It was a lie, but Dean was angry and hurt more than he was hungry.

"Would you like a massage? And massage does not have to mean coupling. Although I wouldn't mind.."

Cas' words died on his lips.

"Just.. I need some air."

"Very well. Shall we walk in the gardens?"

Dean never ceased to be amazed at how things grew here. He knew from the sisters that their excess produce was taken by horse-cart to the local parish churches and to individual residences. While their faith may have been unorthodox, their charity and sense of philanthropy certainly weren't. He would be forever in their debt for their hospitality. If only some of their patience and self-sacrifice would rub off on him..

The gardens were peaceful, soothing to his frazzled soul. Dean helped him do a few circuits of the space before stopping to rest.

"Cas, what happens when we have to leave this place?"

Cas was thoughtful for a moment. "I thought we would go home, Dean."

"And then what?"

Cas was confused. "And then we raise our babies, together. Isn't that what you want?" A sudden bloom of panic gripped the father as he questioned Dean's feelings. Was this why he'd seemed so unhappy?

"So is that it? We just, raise kids together, live together, a loose little arrangement?"

Cas was beginning to understand what was wrong, and he needed to tread softly here. "Is that what you've been worried about?"

Dean nodded, once. As if unaware of it.

"And will things go on like before? I mean, will you be dating, or - "

"Dean, NO. I only spent time with others because I thought I was sparing you. If I couldn't have you, I needed an outlet for the.. feelings, the urges, and I didn't want to cause you pain."

Dean considered that for a moment. "So, you're saying you don't want to date anyone else?"

"That is what I'm saying, yes."

"Because of the babies?"

He looked his lover right in the eye. "Because of YOU. Because of ME."

He sealed it with a kiss. 

"Because of us, Dean."

"What if I'm a bad mom? What if I screw them up?"

"You won't be on your own. I will help. The others will help." The vision of Sam on diaper duty made Dean laugh. "TRY to help," Cas amended.

"And when they're grown? Then what?"

Cas felt his stomach drop. "And then I'll still love you and worry about you, just as I'll love them and worry about them as they go out into the world."

Dean wasn't at ease yet, but he was closer to it than he'd been for a long time.

"Cas?"

"Yes?"

He was struck by the fact that Cas had asked for no such reassurances from him. Was it because he trusted Dean, or because it didn't matter to him? Did he just assume that love would always be there?

"I'll take that massage now, if you're still offering. But not here."

Cas' eyes widened at that.

"Let's go back to our room. I wouldn't want to make any nuns blush."

Cas practically carried him.


	19. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rituals and blessings, along with practical preparations, are underway
> 
> Any time now!!!

Dean had a strange energy despite his exhaustion. Was one twin sleepy while the other was wired? He felt at war with himself, wanting to rest, yet wanting to reorganize their space obsessively.

"It's called 'nesting,' Dean," Cas reassured him. 

"I'm not a bird. Or a vampire. 'Nesting' is an odd word for a human condition."

"Be that as it may, that is what it's called. It's a sign that the babies will be here soon."

Soon. He was excited and terrified in the same breath.

"The sisters have organized a blessingway. We should attend."

"A blessing-what?"

"It's an ancient practice in many cultures, like a.. spiritual baby-shower. They've put a lot of effort into it; after all, this hasn't happened in their lifetime, and is unlikely to again."

Dean knew he was right. He guessed cleaning could wait.

"There are also one or two more practical matters to address, and the sisters have offered to help."

Dean felt deflated. Where was the romance, the spontaneity, the passion? 'Practical matters' sounded so.. boring.

"Let's get you looking your best," Cas said softly, then amended it. "Our best. Let's look OUR best."

\--------------------------------------------------

The sanctuary was decorated with flowers and herbs, the fragrances hitting them before they'd made it halfway down the hall. The lovers were dressed nicely but comfortably. Dean drew the line at wearing dresses; that was too much for his brain to process - but his clothes were loose-fitting and flowy. Cas felt that the difference was almost non-existent, but didn't wish to upset Dean. 

They stood in the center, waiting for the women to file in from the doors on either side. They were smiling, whispering, even a little giddy, and Dean noticed they were wearing various shades of white, pink, blue, and lilac. Attributing the changes to the fact that it was a blessing-way and not a worship service, he shrugged it off.

He noticed that each sister was holding a flower, and as they began to sing, they worked the flowers into a woven crown. It was beautiful, and Cas smiled as the crown was placed upon Dean's head. Guys could wear crowns; I mean, it wasn't a tiara, right? 

Each sister had resting on her right hip a small cloth bag. From these bags came feathers, stones, leaves and other treasures of nature. These items had blessings pronounced over them before being placed into a large bag and given to Dean. 'Old' Dean would've cracked a joke, but pregnant Dean was deeply moved.

The sisters had brought beads: half of them for the mother, and the other half for the babies. As everyone sat on the floor, still chanting and singing, they passed the three strings from person to person, each woman adding a bead to one string for Dean and a bead on the other two strings for the babies. When the necklace was complete, it was given to Dean. The bracelets were placed in the bag, to be tied on the babies' wrists upon their arrival. Each bead represented another blessing.

The energy was rising, and Dean wasn't afraid anymore. It was a feeling of being loved and honored, and he soaked it up. He could do this. He could. They all believed in him.

Baby showers focused on the baby; the blessing-way focused on the mother-to-be. It was just what he'd needed.

A candle was lit by the eldest sister, and she spoke over the flame: "Strength." Passing the candle to the woman beside her, the word "Hope" was pronounced over the flame. The candle went around the entire group, with each member sending her good intentions into the flame. After the youngest sister's wish, the flame was blown out, and the candle was given to Dean to be lit at the start of his labor. The candle would release all those good intentions when he needed them the most.

As the singing died down, a length of white cord was brought out, wrapped around each woman's wrist in turn, linking them all. The string was wrapped around Dean's wrist last, with words of how they were all connected: those who had experienced pregnancy and/or childbirth, those who had assisted in childbirth, and those who had simply been supportive of mothers and babies. Then every woman cut the string of her neighbor, leaving them with bracelets to represent their bond.

"Cas, I'm seriously gonna lose it," Dean whispered, tearing up.

"It's not quite finished, Dean. There's one more part of the ceremony."

Neoma passed a small handkerchief to Cas, who turned to Dean, smiling. "Dean.."

Everything happened in slow motion: Cas, pulling himself up from a seated to a kneeling position; the handkerchief being unwrapped to reveal two plain gold bands; the women holding their breath.. 

Dean's mouth wouldn't work.

"I've loved you for a long time. I want to show you and show the world that I will always love you. I want forever. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Dean croaked. There was a collective exhale, and then cheering. The light in the space intensified, as though the gods themselves were in attendance, but choosing not to upstage the bride. 

"Right now? Please?," Cas wanted to know.

"Ohhh, yes. Now.. Now would be perfect."

And so it was. With all the heavens as witnesses, and with a polytheistic Irish non-nun as officiant, the two exchanged vows. 

"We can do this again when we get home. If you'd like to," Cas promised.

"Again? Yes. Again, and again, and again.." Dean gushed.

This was more than he'd ever hoped for, and he sent up a prayer of thanks to any and all Who were listening. 

Perfect.


	20. Twice Blessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day has finally arrived!
> 
> Somewhat graphic depiction of the childbirth process. If that triggers anyone or makes them squeamish, you've been warned!

Dean had never had such a wonderful time addressing 'practical matters' as he had on their wedding day. Now all they needed was their babies to arrive to make their little unit complete.

*weeks later*

Cas awoke from a light sleep as Dean groaned.

"What is it, Dean?"

"Just kill me. Seriously. Hit me over the head, knock me out, and cut me open. I can't take one more day of this.." Dean gestured towards his enormous belly. Cas frowned, pitying his husband - he'd never get tired of referring to him that way - wishing he could take Dean's suffering upon himself.

"You know they'll come when they're ready, Dean. I'm sorry it's so uncomfortable for you, but it *is* temporary, and it's for a purpose."

Dean nodded, trying to focus on that. It was true; he wouldn't be pregnant forever. It was almost two weeks past the due date - almost unheard of for a multiples pregnancy. They couldn't hold out for too much longer, could they?

Dean's body was at its limit. Cas made him walk several times a day to reduce the risks of muscle atrophy (or worse), but any physical activity was performed under protest. Most of Dean's time consisted of not moving. "I'll go and get you breakfast. What would you enjoy?"

The notion of food held no appeal that morning, and Dean expressed the sentiment. The admission worried Cas, who went off in search of food anyway, hoping to find something to rouse Dean's appetite.

After persuading Dean to chew and swallow two lavender biscuits (the garden was currently boasting more lavender than at any time in living memory, simply for that recipe alone), Cas steered Dean toward the door. "We're going for a walk, Dean. Perhaps gravity will speed things along."

The fresh air helped his spirits, though the walk quickly wearied him. "Just a little further," Cas kept saying, though they both knew it was a lie. After walking the length and breadth of the compound three times, they switched direction, making another few laps before Cas allowed Dean to rest.

"I'll be here at lunchtime to check on you. I love you."

Dean needed him before lunchtime.

"Cas.."

"What is it? Lieve said you were in pain, that - "

"Cas, the book.. It says that the same activity that got the babies in, can help get them out."

Cas frowned, then gave in, grinning. "You worried me. I thought.."

Dean was already pulling at his constrictive clothing. "Please."

"Are you sure?"

"Cas.. If I don't get regular sex, I will totally divorce you."

"You can't divorce me that quickly. You'd need an annulment, and considering you're pregnant with my twins.."

"Okay, okay. Point taken. Come on, Cas; I'd do it for you."

Because sex was a chore to be endured, right? As if.

Cas didn't want to get too exuberant with the birth so close, in case it made Dean sore, but Dean raised a valid point.

"This may be the last chance we get to do this for a while. I hear babies take up a lot of your time and energy."

"True."

"Besides, this part of me may disappear. Better enjoy it while you can."

Cas did enjoy that part of Dean, but he missed the other part. He hadn't gotten to play with it other than that one time..

"Cas?"

Dean needed him, and Cas rose to the occasion. 

"You're very wet," Cas noted. Dean murmured nonsense, getting lost in the rhythm.

He wondered if their.. appetites would change once the babies were born. He felt perverse for it, but, Dean pregnant was sexy in its way. 

"Cas.. harder.."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. It feels.. mmm.."

Cas complied - to a point. Reaching down between them, Cas stroked his husband to the brink, then stopped.

"Close," Dean panted.

Cas nodded, working in fast, shallow thrusts, interspersed with an occasional deeper one. Dean went over the edge, and Cas followed, calling his name. He wasn't even sure he'd shut the door all the way, nor did he care.

"Fuck."

Cas waited. "Well? Do you feel anything different?"

"I don't know, but it made me feel good. If it didn't work, we could always try again after dinner."

"Could we now?," Cas chuckled.

"Yeah. And all night, and first thing in the morning, and - ohh."

Cas was alarmed. "What is it?"

"Aftershock, I think." There was another one, and another. "Ow." Definitely not typical for Dean. 

After twenty minutes of this, Cas decided to get a woman's opinion, summoning Ophelia, who quickly took charge. 

"Now, there's no room for modesty in your condition. I'm going to need to take a look down there.."

Dean nodded, pulling up the sheet to reveal his most intimate parts. Women had to do it, so why not him? It was all part of the joys of parenthood: humiliation, lack of privacy..

Ophelia warned him that she would have to feel 'down there,' and Dean closed his eyes. That was a smart move, as Cas felt panicked when he saw the look on her face.

"How long have you been having pains, Dean?," she wanted to know.

"Just the last twenty minutes. Why?"

"Because you're already five centimeters dilat - "

Before she got the words out, Dean's waters broke all over her hands.

Cas remembered something from the book, flipping hastily through the pages. "Ten centimeters is when you push," he said aloud. Dean's head snapped toward the sound of his husband's voice.

"So, halfway to pushing?" Dean was in shock.

"The others will be here soon. I've sent up a distress call," Ophelia informed them. On cue, the sisters who shared her wavelength arrived in the hallway, bearing gifts of clean blankets and towels, hot water, and herbal tea.

The waters had soaked the bed, but they were clear - a good sign. Their living quarters were soon filled with women, lighting Dean's blessing-way candle, arranging the towels and blankets, offering prayers.. and yet it was calm. 

"Dean," Cas said, taking his hand, "If it hurts, squeeze me."

"Okay," was all Dean could manage at the moment. With the waters gone, the countdown clock had begun; if Dean didn't deliver naturally within the next thirty six hours, the babies would be at risk.

"You can do this," Lieve whispered. The rest of the sisters were heading to the worship space to pray, the practical side of things being left in good hands.

The feeling of being opened, stretched... Dean had no basis of comparison for it. Cas reminded him to breathe, to let go and allow his muscles to do what they needed to do.

The first hour passed, the candle flickering. Prayers continued, Cas and Dean's joining the others. 

Seven centimeters. Almost time.

More waters gushed out, and Cas felt faint. Dean couldn't see past his belly.

"If you want to change position, now's the time," Castalia advised Dean. "Soon, your body will shut down all muscles except the ones used in giving birth."

Dean allowed the women to help him turn over so that he was on all fours. When you're trying to push a watermelon through an opening the size of your fist, gravity is your friend.

Eight. Nine. 

"It's starting to hurt," Dean said through gritted teeth. Cas rubbed his back and shoulders, almost afraid to look at the business end of things. Lieve and Neoma were in position, giving them updates on how things were progressing. 

"You're doing very well, Dean," Ophelia chimed in. 

The contractions were closer together now, and they were so intense, rolling over him like waves. He was helpless to resist them. Cas could feel the energy pulsing through his husband's body. 

"Cas.."

"I'm here, Dean."

This position wasn't conducive to hand-holding. Lieve helped Dean grip the rail at the head of the bed, the position holding him semi-upright and leaving a hand free. Cas let Dean crush his fingers.

"Almost time to push. Listen to your body; whenever you feel the urge, PUSH, Dean." 

It had only been a few minutes since Neoma had given him that encouragement, when Dean felt like he needed to make the biggest b.m of his life. His entire body was shaking and covered in sweat, and he hadn't even pushed yet; his body had been doing what it needed to do, without any effort on his part.

"Do you feel it?" Lieve's voice reached him, sounding far away.

"Yes."

"Good. Now, when the next contraction comes, push!" It was still quiet in the room, everyone speaking in firm yet soothing tones.

Dean tried, concentrating on the sensation of fullness, bearing down. As the contraction ebbed, he quit pushing, taking a breather.

Within twenty minutes, the contractions were too close together to pause in between them. Dean felt as though a giant band was squeezing him from the top of his belly downward, like he was a tube of toothpaste and someone was trying to coax out the last little squirt.

"I see dark hair," Zelenia reported, and knowing that their first baby was almost here gave Dean the strength to keep going.

Another contraction, another push. Another, and another. 

Dean summoned all his energy into one almighty effort, a low moan escaping as he exerted himself. With a whoosh, the baby slid forth into a waiting blanket. Cas burst into tears; the women gave hushed words of praise and thanksgiving. 

"Well done, Dean. Your first baby is here. Oh, and she's bonnie." Dean felt hands passing beneath him, easing the bundled infant to where he could see her. 

"A girl. Dean, we have a daughter," Cas said in awe.

She was quiet, but breathing. Her eyes opened as they looked down at her face, and she seemed to see them, though all the books said newborns couldn't see clearly more than an arm's length away.

"Should she be crying?," Cas asked, slightly worried.

"She's fine. Not all babies cry; I think this one was ready for the world. Weren't you, precious?" Neoma seemed sure of it, which reassured them.

Dean had no more time to enjoy the moment; it was time to push again. Cas held their daughter as Dean focused on the task at hand.

"The baby is crowning," Castalia pronounced. Dean could feel it.

Another contraction, the strongest one yet, rippled through him, and he rode with it, pushing as hard as he could. 

"More dark hair," someone said, and Dean gave another mighty push, bearing down til he saw white. The same slippery whooshing sensation, and then a short cry.

"Oh, this one decided to cry for you," Lieve teased. "Here's her little brother." 

"A son, Dean. We have a daughter and a son!" Cas was over the moon, the second-born resting on the bed wrapped in a blanket. He wasn't ready to open his eyes, keeping them scrunched tightly closed in defiance.

The women waited until the umbilical cords had stopped pulsating before cutting them, letting the babies take the last bit of goodness they could. While Cas held the twins, the sisters cleaned Dean up.

"You'll need to expel the afterbirths," Neoma warned, pressing down on Dean's vastly-deflated stomach just above his pubic bone. Lieve pulled on the cords, speeding up the process. It was an odd sensation, not painful, but intense. When the job was done, everyone gasped. 

"This.. This doesn't make any sense. Look." 

Dean made himself glance down at the afterbirth. Both cords protruded from one mass.

"Fraternal twins can't grow from the same egg. There must be another placenta in there somewhere.."

But there wasn't. It defied every law of nature. They had non-identical twins who had grown together in the same sac of waters, living on the same placenta.

"What does it mean?," Cas wondered. 

Both babies were healthy - and hungry. 

"I'm not sure. I'll have to check the records to see if this has ever happened before.." Castalia trailed off.

Neoma led Cas over to Dean, helping him place a baby at each breast. The first-born took to it right away; the second-born, despite fumbling around with his eyes STILL closed, soon latched on, too.

"How are you feeling, Dean?"

"Exhausted. Terrified.. and yet, amazing. I've never been so happy."

There would be the matter of registering the births, obtaining passports, explaining it all to the family.. One of the sisters had already agreed to sign 'adoption' papers for the twins, using a lie to serve a higher purpose (for no authority would recognize Dean, a male, as their mother), and the sisters had obtained everything the new parents would need for the initial journey. For now, though, there was just this moment, the little family closing in on itself. There would be soreness; there would be interrupted nights and first shots and diapers and spit-up - but the happy couple now had what they most wanted in the world: children to bond them forever and carry on their love.

Whatever the future brought, they'd all face it - together.


	21. Epilogue (My Eng Lit Teachers Would Be So Proud)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story after the story, in a nutshell

There had been a phone-call home to say that they'd be back soon, and to expect them. No other information was given, for safety reasons, and because it was going to be SO fun to show up with two kids and shock the hell out of everyone.

On the first morning of their lives as new parents, Dean had awoken early, peeked in at the babies asleep in their crib, and shuffled to the bathroom. As he sat down to relieve himself, he got a rude awakening: pee sprayed all over him.

"Oh my.. Cas! Get in here!" He remembered the babies, trying not to raise his voice above a loud whisper.

"What is it, Dean?"

"I'm.. I'm me again! A little out of shape, but, look!"

It was true: Dean was all man again. The sisters had prepared for that possibility, stocking up on formula in advance.

"That's.. a miracle!" Cas didn't want to get *too* enthusiastic, lest his hubby think he had disliked his female attributes, but, since Dean seemed excited, he figured it was okay to be excited, too.

"Do you still want me, Cas - even though I no longer have a tight --"

Cas kissed him, getting a little messy in the process, and not even caring.

Elsewhere....

Clio and Oshun were very pleased with themselves. "Things turned out better than we hoped," Clio gushed.

"Yes! Now, since you won the bet, shouldn't we get to work on that other impossible pairing?"

Clio smiled. "Ah, yes. The redhead and the playboy. This may take more effort than most of our projects."

The two friends lost themselves in happy planning.

May you all find a love equal to Destiel.


End file.
